Addicted
by Ela JungShim
Summary: You want to stay far away from me? It's impossible. You make Jung YunHo crazy for you, and now you want to escape? Jung Yunho! I don't care... If I can see you every single day, I'll pay any price for it.. I already addicted to you, Shim Changmin. HOMIN (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin) Fanfiction! HOMINSHIPPER, tunjukkan diri kalian ! Chap 8 (DELAPAN) UPDATE !
1. Chapter 1

.

.

 _You want to stay far away from me? It's impossible_

 _You make Jung YunHo crazy for you, and now you want to escape?_

 **Jung Yunho!**

 _I don't care... If I can see you every single day, I'll pay any price for it.._

 _I already addicted to you, Shim Changmin_

.

.

.

Author **Ela_JungShim** presents

An Alternate Universe FAN-FICTION

 **"Addicted"**

 **Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

 **Rate** : T

 **Length** : 1 of ?

 **Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi

Fanfction ini Ela adaptasi dari Drama Web Series dengan judul yang sama "Shangyin / Addicted(Heroin)" yang di angkat dari novel Cina yang berjudul sama.

 **Warn** : TYPO's!

This is **HOMIN** Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah **HOMIN**. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHOMINOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"Hoaaaahhhmmmm..."

Pagi itu, di kediaman Shim, seperti biasa sang putra satu-satunya mulai terbangun ketika matahari mulai membuat kamarnya yang semula gelap menjadi terang-benderang.

Keluar kamar, ia segera menuju ke keran air di luar kamarnya dan mulai menggosok giginya.

"Pagi, _Appa_." sapanya ketika melihat sang ayah yang tengah menyapu lantai rumah mereka.

"Pagi, Changmin-ah," balas sang Ayah yang kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya menyapu lantai.

Menyalakan air keran untuk membilas mulutnya saat menggosok gigi, pandangan mata bulat Changmin tertuju pada sebuah benda yang ada di selokan. Menyipitkan mata bambi-nya, Changmin mengamati benar-benar sebuah kain berwarna biru tua yang begitu familiar... yang seingatnya pernah menempel di bagian tubuh bawahnya.

Kedua mata bambi itu membulat sempurna mengenali benda miliknya yang kini berada di selokan, bercampur dengan kotoran lainnya. Ia mengambil sebuah kayu kecil untuk mengangkat benda tersebut dan mengamatinya dengan seksama. Benar saja!

" _Appa_! Kenapa celana dalamku ada di selokan?!" protesnya kesal melihat celana dalamnya yang seharusnya bersih dan tersimpan di lemarinya, kini begitu kotor dan bau karena sudah tenggelam dalam selokan.

"E-eh? Be-benarkan? Masa sih Changmin-ah?" sahut sang ayah yang mengamati jemuran cuciannya pagi-pagi butatadi.

Changmin menyipitkan mata dengan kesal sambil menyodorkan ujung kayu-nya.

"Lalu ini apa?" tuntut Changmin sebal.

Sang ayah mengamati kain celana itu, "Tidak mungkin," gumamnya bingung. "Ah, itu pasti masih ada di dalam ember ketika appa membuang air kotor ke selokan."

Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya mendengar jawaban sang ayah. Dengan penuh kekesalan ia melemparkan kembali celana dalamnya itu ke selokan. " _Appa_ , aku hanya punya 3 celana dalam saja. Dan sekarang hanya tinggal dua karena ulahmu!"

" _Yah_! _Yah_! Changmin-ah! Kenapa kau lempar kembali celana dalamnya ke selokan?" seru sang ayah yang langsung cepat mengambil kembali celana dalam Changmin. "Kalau dicuci, ini masih bisa digunakan lagi Changmin-ah."

Changmin menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan datarnya, dan berucap "Gunakan buat _Appa_ sendiri saja!" untuk kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah dengan wajah masam.

"He-hei, Changmin-ah! Changmin-ah..."

Sang ayah kemudian hanya menatap celana dalam kotor itu, sambil bergumam, "ah, terbuang sia-sia.." sebelum akhirnya membuangnya kembali ke selokan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa saat kemudian, dengan seragam yang sudah terpasang rapi, Changmin berjalan keluar. "Aku berangkat dulu."

"Oke, hati-hati Changmin-ah."

Keluar dari rumah, Kyuhyun, dengan sepeda di tangannya sudah bersiap menunggu sahabatnya itu.

"Hey, Changmin-ah." sapa namja yang hanya berselisih beberapa hari saja darinya itu.

"Hmm.." balas Changmin dengan malas.

"Hey, tadi malam itu, kenapa kau memutuskan telepon sebelum meneruskan kalimatmu?" tanya Kyuhyun penasaran. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Changmin mengambil nafas dalam sebelum mengucapkan kalimat yang dari semalam mengganggu hati dan pikirannnya. " _Umma_ -ku... akan menikah."

Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan langkah dan menarik tangan Changmin. "Tunggu, tunggu! Tunggu dulu, Changmin-ah. Kau... kau punya _Umma_?"

Changmin memandang sahabatnya itu dengan aneh. "Kau pikir _Appa_ -ku itu amuba? Yang dengan membelah diri bisa menghasilkan aku?" sarkas Changmin. " _Pabbo_." gumamnya sambil melanjutkan jalannya kembali.

"He-hei! Jangan bercanda begitu. Aku serius!" kejar Kyuhyun. "Aku mengenalmu sejak kita kecil. Tapi aku tak pernah melihat _Umma_ -mu."

"Bohong. Baru minggu kemarin _Umma_ menghabiskan waktu di rumahku. Apa kau tak ingat? Dia kan selalu memarkirkan mobilnya di depan rumahmu."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya sambl mengingat-ingat. "Hah? Itu _Umma_ -mu? Kenapa dia kelihatan lebih muda dari keponakanku?"

Changmin langsung menggeplak kepala sahabatnya itu. "Kau mengajak bertengkar, hah?"

" _Yah_!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tak bercanda. Keponakanku, putri Ahra- _noona_ baru saja lahir, tapi dia sudah punya begitu banyak kerutan di dahinya."

Changmin kembali menggeplak kepala sahabatnya itu. "Dasar bodoh! Semua bayi ya seperti itu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tuan Muda Yunho, persiapan pernikahan Tuan Besar sudah selesai. Jam berapa Tuan Muda akan datang besok?" tanya paman Lee, asisten yang khusus di pekerjakan untuk mengurusi Jung Yunho, sang putra dari direktur Jung, sang pemilik perusahaan besar yang bergerak di bidang mesin.

"Siapa bilang aku mau datang?" sahut Yunho dingin.

"Tuan Besar bilang ini adalah perintah. Tak bisa di tolak."

"Kalau begitu kirimkan saja bunga atas namaku."

Paman Lee menghela nafasnya. "Kenapa kau bersikap membangkang begini Tuan Muda? Nyonya Besar sudah lama meninggal, dan ini sudah waktunya Tuan Besar untuk menikah lagi. Dia tak mungkin hidup sendiri selamanya."

"Soal _Umma_... aku tak akan pernah bisa memaafkan Appa. Aku membencinya!"

"Tuan Muda! Anda jangan berkata seperti itu. Soal Nyonya Besar, itu adalah kecelakaan. Bahkan tim forensik juga menyatakannya seperti itu. Kenapa Tuan Muda begitu mencurigai Tuan Besar?"

Yunho langsung mengangkat tangannya. "Stop. Jangan bicara lagi. Aku punya pendapatku sendiri."

Paman Lee hanya bisa mengehela nafas mendapati tingkah keras kepala sang Tuan Muda. "Kalau begitu aku akan menjemput Tuan Muda besok pagi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yunho- _oppa_ ~"

Yunho melirik Jesscia, dan kembali meneruskan memakan camilannya.

" _Oppa_ , kenapa kau jadi begitu gelap?" tanya Jessica yang baru pulang dari New York dan langsung menuju ke rumah besar Yunho.

"Aku terlalu sering berenang minggu-minggu ini." jawab Yunho. Iaberdiam sebentar dan akhirnya berbicara, "Sica... _Appa_ -ku... akan menikah besok."

"Eehh?! Kenapa cepat sekali? Lalu... apa _Oppa_ akan datang?"

Yunho menatap kekasihnya selama 3 tahun terakhir ini. "Menurutmu, aku harus datang atau tidak?"

"Datang saja! Kenapa tidak?" sahut Jessica cepat. " _Oppa_ harus menunjukkan kepada yeoja itu kalau _Oppa_ adalah orang kedua yang punya pengaruh di rumah ini. Aku tak mau kalau nanti yeoja itu bertingkah seenaknya."

"Tapi... aku benar-benar tak ingin melihat mereka. Apa kau tahu? Bahkan sebelum _Umma_ -ku meninggal, mereka sudah berhubungan dibelakang _Umma_. Dan apa kau tahu, dengan seseorang berstatus seperti _Appa_ , ia tak mungkin bercerai dan menikah lagi begitu saja. Jadi... kau tahu apa maksudku kan?"

Jessica menatap kekasih tampannya itu dan berpikir. " _Oppa_... bukannya aku tak setuju. Tapi mungkin _Oppa_ yang berpikir terlalu jauh saja."

Yunho menatap Jessica, dan kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yunho-yah, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Jung Kangho sambil menatap putra satu-satunya itu. Saat ini ia, calon istri barunya dan putranya tengah makan malam bertiga, dan putranya itu sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri saja.

"Bukannya kita memang tak boleh berbicara ketika sedang makan?" sahut Yunho santai.

"Kali ini kau kuperbolehkan bicara."

Dengan malas Yunho berdiri. "Saya tak memiliki hal untuk dibicarakan, Tuan Besar." ucapnya dengan gaya militer.

" **Uhuukk**! **Uhuukk**!" Satu-satunya yeoja disana langsung tersedak melihat tingkah Yunho. "Mi-mianhae," ucapnya malu sambil menutup bibirnya.

"Injung-ah, ada nasi di ujung bibirmu." ucap Jung Kangho sambil memberikan tissue pada calon istrinya. "Oh iya, besok kita akan menikah, jangan lupa setelah itu untuk membawa putramu untuk pindah dan tinggal disini."

Yunho menatap kedua orang disana dengan tatapan tak senang.

Kang Injung yang menyadari tatapan tak senang Yunho itu berusaha menjelaskan. "Ah, Yunho-yah. Aku punya seorang putra. Ia seumuran denganmu dan punya sifat yang mirip denganmu. Kalian pasti cocok."

Yunho langsung meletakkan sumpitnya. "Dia datang, aku pergi." ucapnya dingin.

Jung Kangho menatap tak senang pada putranya. "Silahkan. Kalau kau memang ingin pergi, pergi sekarang juga!" ucapnya keras.

Yunho langsung berdiri

"—tunggu Yunho-ah! Ah, sebenarnya putraku tak ingin pindah dan tinggal bersamaku. Dia lebih memilih tinggal bersama Appa-nya. Janganlah kau marah pada _Appa_ -mu."

Yunho menatap tak senang pada yeoja yang merupakan mantan selingkuhan _Appa_ -nya itu. "Dia tinggal disini atau tidak, aku akan tetap pergi dari sini!" ucapnya keras sebelum melangkah pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Changmin! Changmin-ah!"

Changmin melengos dan tak mempedulikan suara feminin yang memanggilnya. Ia tetap meneruskan berjalan kembali ke rumahnya. Namun tepat sebelum ia membuka piintu gerbang rumahnya, akhirnya langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan menahan lengannya.

"Changmin-ah, _Umma_ memanggilmu sedari tadi. Kenapa kau tetap berjalan dan mengabaikan _Umma_?" tanya Shim—ah, bukan, kembali ke nama gadisnya—Kang Injung sambil menggamit lengan putranya.

Changmin hanya menatap sang _Umma_ yang sudah melahirkannya itu dalam diam.

"Kalau kau tak menjawab, _Umma_ akan masuk ke dalam rumah."

Changmin membuka bibirnya, sebelum menutupbya kembali. Ia melirik mobil mewah yang di kendarai _Umma_ -nya, dan berjalan kesana dalam diam. Menarik tangannya dari pegangan sang _Umma_ dengan sebal.

"Changmin-ah," panggil Kang Injung saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil. " _Umma_ pikir DongBang School tempatmu bersekolah itu bukan sekolah yang bagus. _Umma_ sudah menghubungi sekolah privat berkualitas bagus. Kau bisa melanjutkan disana selama dua tahun. Setelah lulus, _Umma_ bisa mengirimmu kuliah di luar negeri."

"Aku tak mau." jawab Changmin singkat. Tak mau membuang kata demi yeoja yang meninggalkannya semenjak ia kecil.

Kang Injung menatap putra kandungnya itu dengan sedih. "Changmin-ah, kau boleh membenci _Umma_. _Umma_ memang bukan sosok _Umma_ yang baik untukmu. Tapi kau jangan menyepelekan hidupmu. Sekolahmu yang sekarang ini tidak bagus. Kau tak punya masa depan jika melanjutkan disana. Suamiku yang baru memiliki putra yang seumuran dengamu, dan dia bersekolah di sekolah privat berkualitas bagus." Kang Injung menghela nafas dan menatap putranya. "Dan kau tak boleh kalah darinya."

Changmin hanya menatap malas pada _Umma_ -nya. Benar-benar tak tertarik mendengar celotehannya.

" _Umma_ tahu, _Umma_ sudah begitu tak bertangung jawab padamu. Tapi... _Umma_ ingin mulai mengganti semua waktu yang sudah berlalu itu mulai dari sekarang." Kang Injung terdiam, sebelum suaranya mulai parau."Changmin-ah, _Umma_ benar-benar menyayangimu, nak... Kau masih muda, dan _Umma_ juga belum tua. Tak bisakah kau memberi _Umma_ kesempatan?"

"Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan saat ini. Jadi setelah ini jangan ganggu aku lagi!"

Injung cepat-cepat meraih tangan Changmin yang sudah akan keluar dari mobilnya. "Changmin-ah.."

"Oh, dan ingat, jangan pernah membicarakan soal keluarga barumu lagi di depanku! Itu membuatku kesal!" sergah Changmin yang langsung membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar. Menulikan telinganya dari suara tangis sang _Umma_ yang dari kecil tak pernah ada bersamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku ingin pindah sekolah." ucap Yunho pada kepala sekolah tempatnya bersekolah saat ini.

"Kau mau pindah sekolah?" tanyanya bingung. "Ada masalah apa dengan sekolah privat ini, Jung-sshi? Apa kualitas sekolah ini kurang bagus menurut standarmu?"

"Tidak, tidak. Yang jadi masalah hanyalah sekolah ini terlalu dekat dari rumahku. Aku ingin pindah."

Yeoja paruh baya itu terdiam sebentar untuk berpikir. "Suamiku, menjadi kepala sekolah di suatu sekolah umum. DongBang HighSchool." gumamnya.

"Nah! Itu saja. Cepat pindahkan aku kesana."

"Tapi aku harus mengecek dulu kualitas disana. Kau tak bisa jika sekolah itu memiliki kualitas yang terlalu rendah."

"Aku tak peduli. Yang penting aku menghadiri kelas dan lulus. Urus saja semuanya secepatnya, jadi saat permulaan ajaran baru besok aku sudah bisa mulai sekolah disana. Titik." putus Yunho sebelum ia berdiri dan meninggalkan kepala sekolahnya dengan arrogant.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _*Tulit~ Tulit~ Tulit~ *_

Suara nada dering monophonic dari handphone jadul Changmin membangunkan sang pemiliknya dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Kyu, apa sih?" ucapnya kesal. Waktu tidurnya adalah hal yang paling penting baginya.

"Yah, Changmin-ah! Ini hari pertama ajaran baru, kenapa kau masih belum muncul juga. Lima menit lagi kelas dimulai, dan kita satu kelas di kelas 27. Ayo cepat berangkat~!"

"Aku malas ah."

"Hey, ada kejutan besar di hari ini! Ayo cepat datang~!" seru Kyuhyun dengan semangatnya yang menggebu.

"Aish, iya, iya. Aku berangkat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GREEEEKKKK~!**

Pintu kelas terbuka dan sosok tinggi semampai Changmin memasuki ruang kelas yang sudah penuh. Dengan wajah datar cenderung malas, ia berjalan masuk. Tak menghiraukan guru yeoja yang sudah berdiri di depan kelas, dan duduk di satu-satunya kursi kosong di tempat dua kursi dari belakang.

Meletakkan tas, Changmin meregangkan tubuhnya dan menguap, untuk kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Berusaha untuk masuk kembali ke pulau kapuk favoritnya.

"Selamat Pagi semuanya. Namaku Kwon Boa, dan aku adalah guru kalian."

"Min! Changmin-ah!" panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara berbisik. Namja yang merupakan sahabatnya itu duduk tepat di sampingnya.

"Apa sih, Kyu?" kesal Changmin pada sahabatnya satu itu.

"Kau melewatkan kesempatan emas!"

"Kesempatan emas apa?"

"Lihat saja ke depan." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah guru yeoja yang sedang menulis di papan tulis.

Changmin memperhatikan wajah guru yeoja itu dengan seksama dan mendengus. "Kenapa dia mirip dengan _Umma_ -ku?"

Kyuhyun hanya tertawa. "Kalau aku jadi dirimu, aku akan menggunakan kesempatan telatku tadi untuk meminta maaf dan bisa jadi dekat dengannya."

Changmin menatap temannya itu dengan malas. "Aku tak tertarik. Sudah diam." ucap Changmin sambil kembali menangkupkan kepalanya ke meja. Tidur.

"Ini adalah nomer teleponku." ucap sang guru yang sudah menuliskan deretan angka di papan tulis. "Aku tak pernah menyebutkannya secara umum untuk muridku. Jadi ini suatu kebanggaan tersendiri untuk kalian." ucap sang guru yang menebar senyumnya yang mempesoa, dan mendapatkan tepukan tangan dari siswa-siswinya.

Di sudut paling pojok di kelas itu, seorang siswa berwajah tampan mendengus tak percaya. "Kenapa dia begitu mirip dengan _Umma_ tiriku?" gumamnya tak senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah semua siswa-siswi maju ke depan dan memperkenalkan dirinya masing-masing, akhirnya kelas di mulai. Namun baru saja Changmin akan membuka bukunya, sang guru berdiri di samping mejanya.

"Ini adalah kartu bertuliskan nama masing-masing siswa disini. Buatkan aku daftar semua siswa kelas ini berdasarkan tempat duduk masing-masing."

Changmin hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. Tak menyadari kalau beberapa siswa di kelas menatapnya dengan agak iri.

Menatap lembaran data didepannya, Changmin mulai menuliskan nama-nama murid kelas ini berdasarkan urutan tempat duduknya. Namun saat ia menuliskan nama siswa yang duduk di pojok kelas, ia mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap kartu didepannya. Tulisan siswa satu ini membuatnya bingung.

"Jung Yun...o?" eja-nya bingung. "Jung Yun...po? _Aiisshh_ , mana ada orang dengan nama seperti ini?" kesalnya pada huruf terakhir yang tertulis dengan tulisan yang super aneh.

"Kyu? Kyuhyun-ah! Apa kau bisa membaca nama ini?" ucap Changmin sambil memberikan kartu bertuliskan nama itu pada sahabatnya itu.

Kyuhyun mengambil kartu itu dan membaca, "Jung Yun... _errr_... Yun po? Yun mo? Tunggu tunggu..."

Choi Siwon, lelaki yang duduk di depan Changmin dan memperhatikan interaksi di belakangnya itu langsung mengambil kertas kartu itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

 _"Y-yah!"_ seru Kyuhyun kaget dan kesal.

"Sini biar aku yang baca." ucapnya sambil memasang pose berpikir. Tangan mengelus-elus dagunya dengan sok, dan menatap kertas di tangannya dengan wajah sok serius...yang akhirnya berujung dengan kebingungan. "I-ini bacanya— _hatchiih_!"

Kyuhyun yang agak mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Siwon langsung terperanjat kaget. "Jorok!" kesalnya pada namja sok kegantengan itu.

"Disini kan ada nomor kursinya. Datangi dan tanya langsung saja pada orangnya." ucap Siwon pada akhirnya.

Changmin hanya menggelengkan kepala, dan bergerak menuju teman sekelasnya yang duduk di pojok ruangan kelas. Karena kesal, ia mengambil buku milik siswa yang membuatnya kesulitan itu dan membuka bagian depannya.

Sama. Masih saja tulisan nama dengan ejaan huruf terakhir yang sangat aneh. Menghembuskan nafas kesal, ia meraih buku lainnya dan membukanya.

Dan hasilnya masih sama juga. Membuatnya benar-benar frustasi karena kesal.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan?" tanya siswa pemilik tulisan aneh itu.

Dengan tatapan kesal, ia menatap siswa tersebut. "Membuat daftar duduk siswa. Sebutkan namamu."

" **Jung-Yun-Ho**. Apa kau ini tak bisa membaca?" ucapnya dengan nada menyebalkan.

Changmin menggeretakkan giginya kesal. "Kalau kau manusia, menulislah seperti manusia." balas Changmin sambil meletakkan buku milik Jung Yunho itu dengan gebrakan keras dan berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan Yunho yang menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan kesal dan bibir yang diketatkan.

Changmin sendiri, setelah kembali ke mejanya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saat dari ekor matanya ia kembali melihat kertas bertuliskan nama namja itu. "Jung YunHo... _pabboya_." sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan heran.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seusai istirahat siang, sang ketua kelas membagikan copy dari daftar duduk siswa di kelas itu. Jung Yunho menatap kertas di depannya dan menatap huruf yang bertuliskan namanya. Tersenyum aneh, ia berdiri dan menghampiri kursi Changmin.

"Hey, kau yang menulis ini?"

Changmin yang sedang mengerjakan soal di lembaran bukurnya menghembuskan nafasnya. Gangguan.

"Apa kau ada masalah? Jika tidak, jangan ganggu aku." jawabnya dingin.

Yunho menatap namja didepannya itu dari atas hingga kebawah, sebelum dengan sengaja ia menggeser tempat Changmin. "Oh, soal yang ini. Aku bisa membantumu mengerjakannya." ucapnya sambil berusaha mengambil pulpen Changmin.

" _Aish_! Terima kasih, tapi tidak usah. Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri." ucap Changmin yang menatap kesal pada Yunho. "Ambilkan saja penggarisku."

Yunho menatap Changmin tak percaya. "Apa?!"

"Kenapa? Kau yang tadi menjatuhkan penggarisku. Jadi kau yang harus mengambilkannya."

Yunho hanya menatap Changmin degan pandangan kesal bercampur tatapan aneh, sebelum akhirnya ia membungkuk dan mengambilkan penggaris Changmin yang jatuh di lantai. Meletakkan penggaris itu dengan gebrakan keras di meja Changmin, dan akhirnya kembali ke mejanya sendiri.

Changmin yang sudah selesai mengerjakan soal-soal di buku tulisnya, beranjak pergi untuk beristirahat.

Dan seorang Jung Yunho yang melihat itu, menyeringai usil. Ia berjalan ke meja Changmin, membuka buku miliknya itu, dan merobek satu lembaran penuh berisikan tulisan rapi Changmin dan menyimpannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Shim Changmin, keluar!" panggil Kwon Boa dari luar kelas mereka.

Changmin yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya berdiri dan menuruti gurunya tersebut.

"Aku tak tahu kalau kau memiliki masalah denganku, atau dengan tugas yang kuberikan." ucap sang guru ketika Changmin sudah di luar kelas dan berdiri di hadapannya. "Tapi jika kau punya masalah, harusnya kau langsung bicara padaku. Tak perlu mengerjaiku seperti ini. Kau terlihat seperti siswa baik-baik, tapi yang kau lakukan ini mengecewakanku. Sekarang jelaskan padaku apa yang kau maksud dengan ini!" ucapnya keras sambil melemparkan sebuah buku pada Changmin.

Changmin yang bingung dan tak mengerti apa-apa membungkuk mengambil buku yang ternyata adalah buku tugasnya. Ia membuka cover bukunya, dan sepasang mata bambinya membulat tak percaya melihat hanya lembaran kosong disana. Dengan panik ia membolak-balik bukunya, namun nihil. Bukunya benar-benar kosong tanpa tulisan tangannya sama sekali!

"Kenapa kosong?" gumam Changmin tak percaya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku sudah bekerja selama bertahun-tahun, dan aku sudah pernah melihat keusilan seperti ini. Kerjakan ulang semuanya, dan juga tulis surat permintaan maaf!"

"Tapi _sonsaengnim_ , aku sudah mengerjakan tugasnya. Hanya saja aku tak tahu siapa yang merobek lembaran kertasnya." ucap Changmin berusaha menjelaskan keadaannya.

Sebelah alis Kwon Boa naik dengan tak percaya. "Maksudmu, aku yang merobeknya?"

" _Ani_ , _ani_. Bukan begitu maksudku _sonsaengnim_."

"Kau tak boleh masuk ke dalam kelas!" ucap Boa kesal dengan tingkah kurang ajar siswanya satu itu. "Berdiri di luar kelas dan renungi semua kesalahanmu!"

Changmin hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas kalah, dan berdiri di samping tembok.

Namun sebelum masuk ke kelas, sang guru yang masih kesal menuding Changmin dengan jarinya. "Jangan maim-main denganku! Ingat itu!" ucap Kwon Boa sebelum menutup pintu kelas dengan keras.

Sedangkan Changmin di luar kelas hanya bisa menatap bukunya dengan wajah berkerut bingung. _'Siapa yang sudah mengerjaiku...Jika aku menemukan orang yang merobek bukuku, akan kubunuh dia!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dalam kelas, di pojok ruangan sana, seorang siswa berwajah ganteng itu tersenyum dengan sangat puas sambil memandangi lembaran kertas yang berisikan tulisan rapih milik Changmin.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.~TBC~**

Halo, halooo~

Ela balik dengan fanfic baru~

/ditimpuk semua reader yangberharap hutang2 fanfic Ela di selesaikan

Jangan salahkan Ela doooonggg... Habisnya Ela nggak bisa menahan diriiiii...

Habis kena racun dari kak Angel dibikin nonton Chinesse Boys Love Web Drama yang judulnya Addicted(Heroin)[ada di youtube koq kalau mau nonton], Ela jadi ketagihan nonton, dan plotnya nggak bisa lepas dari kepala! Jadi Ela adaptasi jadi fanfic HoMin~

Tapi tenang aja, fanfic ini InsyaAllah akan sesuai ama dramanya yang cuma 15chap koq, dan kemungkinan apdetnya bisa cepet~ (doakan saja ya semuanya)

Ups, dan tolong jangan lupa review dan tinggalkan kesan/pesan kalian ya~

Last, salam, HoMin Shipper HardCore


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Di dalam kelas, di pojok ruangan sana, seorang siswa berwajah ganteng itu tersenyum dengan sangat puas sambil memandangi lembaran kertas yang berisikan tulisan rapih milik Changmin.

.

.

 _You want to stay far away from me? It's impossible_

 _You make Jung YunHo crazy for you, and now you want to escape?_

 **||Jung Yunho!||**

 _I don't care... If I can see you every single day, I'll pay any price for it.._

 _I already addicted to you, Shim Changmin_

.

.

.

Author **Ela_JungShim** presents

An Alternate Universe FAN-FICTION

 **"Addicted"**

 **Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

 **Rate** : T

 **Length** : 2 of ?

 **Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi

Fanfction ini Ela adaptasi dari Drama Web Series dengan judul yang sama "Shangyin / Addicted(Heroin)" yang di angkat dari novel Cina yang berjudul sama.

 **Warn** : TYPO's!

This is **HOMIN** Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah **HOMIN**. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHOMINOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"psst! psst! Kyuhyun- _ah_! Kyuhyun- _ah_!"

Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar kelas untuk menyusul Changmin sahabatnya yang sudah keluar terlebih dulu terhenti langkahnya.

"Vic?"

Yeoja yang bernama Vic—atau lengkapnya Victoria Song—itu menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan membawanya mendekat. "Hei, Kyuhyun- _ah_ , di kelasmu, namja yang tampan sekali itu siapa namanya?" tanya yeoja berparas oriental itu sambil tersenyum genit.

"Hah? Namja tampan? Yang mana dulu? Di kelasku semuanya ganteng-ganteng kok. Termasuk aku juga~" narsis Kyuhyun, yang langsung mendapatkan 'cubitan sayang' dari sang teman dari SMP.

"Aish! Ini serius! Itu loh, namja super tampan yang kalau tersenyum langsung keluar sepasang lesung pipinya yang sangat menawan ituuuuuuu~" ucap Vic sambil tersenyum _dreamily_ membayangkan wajah tampan berlesung pipi itu tersenyum ke arahnya. "Dia juga populer sekali di antara teman-teman yeoja di kelasku loh."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak sambil berpikir. "Aahhh... dia ya, si Choi. Namanya Choi Siwon."

"Choi Siwon." eja Vic dengan penuh khidmad. "Bahkan namanya pun cool sekali." ucap yeoja itu yang langsung mendapat tatapan aneh dari Kyu. "Eh, eh, Kyu, menurutmu, dengan pesonaku ini aku bisa mendapatkanya tidak?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Victoria dari atas sampai bawah. "Ah, ya, ya. Kau pasti bisa. Selamat berusaha." ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung menepiskan tangan Vic di lengannya, dan mengambil langkah seribu.

"Yah! Yah! Kyuhyun-ah! Kenapa kau tak mau membantuku?!" seru Victoria Song yang hanya di anggap angin lalu oleh temannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chwang, Chwang, kau tahu tidak?"

"Hmmm..."

"Di kelas sebelah, ternyata kemarin mereka mengadakan voting mengenai _namja_ paling hot angkatan kita!"

"Hmmm..."

"Dan apa kau tahu siapa yang mendapat voting paling banyak? Choi Siwon! Huh! Sungguh tak dapat di percaya. Apa sih yang dilihat para _yeoja_ dari _namja_ yang sikapnya sok begitu!"

"Hmmm.."

"Oh, dan kelas lain juga sudah meengadakan voting untuk _yeoja_ paling cantik dan sexy. Dan ada lima _yeoja_ yang dapat voting tertinggi loh!"

"Hmmm.."

"Kau sudah melihat lima _yeoja_ itu, belum? Aku sudah melihat kelimanya, dan lima-limanya benar-benar cantik dan sexy! Yoona, Hyekyo, Hyeri, Suzy dan Sooyoung! Lima-limanya benar-benar menawan!"

"Hmmmmm..."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap sahabatnya yang ternyata berjalan sambil melamun. " _Yah_! Apa kau daritadi mendengarkanku, Chwang?!"

"Hmm? Tentu saja aku daritadi mendengarkanmu, Kyu. Kau tadi bilang kalau _halmeoni_ -mu membeli beras satu kilogram kan?"

Kyuhyun menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan tak percaya, sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas. "Aku bicara sia-sia dari tadi.." keluhnya. "Kau ini, apa sih yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"..."

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. "Jangan-jangan, kau memikirkan Seohyun lagi?!"

Changmin mengerutkan alisnya tak senang. "Tidak. Dan jangan menyebut namanya lagi."

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya. Ia salah bicara, tapi sudah terlanjur. Biarkan saja.

"Kalau tidak, lalu apa yang kau pikirkan sampai kau mengacuhkanku begini?"

"Aku... memikirkan siapa yang sudah merobek dan mengambil lembaran tugas di buku milikku..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah apartement mewah di daerah elit distrik Gangnam, seorang namja sedang mengasah staminanya. Boxing, push up, angkat beban, dan treadmill menjadi alat olah raga pendamping yang membuat keringat mengaliri setiap inchi tubuh sexy-nya yang hanya memakai kaus singlet ketat berwarna hitam, dan celana training.

Puas berolah raga sampai bajunya basah, Jung Yunho, sang namja pewaris tunggal kekayaan yang tak sedikit dari Jung Kangho itu memilih mandi untuk meyegarkan tubuhnya. Kamar mandi yang besar dan luas, serta shower mewah yang menjadi fasilitasnya, Yunho menghabiskan waktu berlama-lama di bawah pancuran air hangat. Merasakan dan menikmati setiap aliran air hangat yang membuat otot-otot tubuhnya menjadi rileks kembali. Selama mandi sambil bersiul-siul, tanpa bisa ia cegah pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Appa dan Umma tirinya. Jessica. Sekolah barunya. Shim Changmin...

Sebuah cengiran lebar langsung menghiasi wajah tampan itu. Cepat-cepat ia mematikan shower dan meneringkan diri. Dengan hanya memakai piyama, ia duduk di meja belajarnya. Membuka laci mejanya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang sudah penuh dengan tulisan super rapi, dan meletakkannya di meja. Kertas milik Changmin...

Belum puas, ia meluruskan kertas itu dengan seksama hingga tak ada satupun bekas lipatan disana. Cengiran itu kembali muncul.

Mengambil sebuah kertas berukuran sama, namun lebih tipis dan transparan, Yunho meletakkannya diatas kertas milik Changmin hingga tulisan Changmin berbayang, Yunho mengambil pulpennya.

Dengan cengiran yang tak lepas dari wajah tampan itu, Yunho mulai meniru gaya penulisan milik Changmin dengan seksama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _'Dia... tidur lagi?'_ batin Yunho tak percaya saat melihat Changmin yang baru datang ke kelas, langsung menangkupkan kepalanya di meja, dan tidur.

"Jung Yunho _Oppa_ ~" suara centil milik Yoona, salah satu dari lima yeoja yang di daulat sebagai yeoja paling cantik dan sexy itu langsung masuk ke kelas 2-7 dan menghampiri Yunho yang duduk di pojok kelas. Dengan sebuah kipas lipas di tangan, ia berdiri di samping Yunho. " _Oppa_ melihat siapa?" tanya Yoona yang melihat pandangan Yunho tertuju bukan padanya.

"Dia," ucap Yunho sambil mengarahkan dagunya menunjuk pada objek yang menyerap perhatiannya secara penuh itu, "kau tahu tentangnya?"

"Aah.. siapa yang tak kenal dengannya, _Oppa_. Dia termasuk dari 3 besar namja paling di kejar disekolah ini. Aku saja dulu berusaha mendapatkannya. Tapi sayangnya, Changmin- _oppa_ tak tertarik padaku." terang Yoona. Melirik pada Yunho yang mendengarkannya dengan seksama, ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil menyenderkan lengannya di bahu Yunho. "Apa _Oppa_ tahu, Changmin- _oppa_ itu orangnya berkarakter kuat. Selain itu, dia juga sangat pintar."

Yunho menggeretakkan giginya akan perlakuan _yeoja-yang-entah-siapa-namanya-_ itu. Ia amat sangat tak suka disentuh. Disentuh keluarga dan temannya saja ia akan langsung menepisnya dengan keras, apalagi sentuhan dari orang asing. Tapi demi informasi tentang Changmin...

"Apa dia selalu mengantuk seperti itu? Kerjanya di kelas hanya tidur dan mengerjakan tugas saja." ucap Yunho dengan nada suara ia buat sedatar mungkin.

"Ah! Benar sekali! Changmin- _oppa_ memang benar-benar suka sekali tidur. Selalu tidur kapanpun ada kesempatan. Heran sekali deh." ucap Yoona menggebu-gebu. "Tapi... aku punya informasi rahasia tentang Changmin- _oppa_. Apa _Oppa_ mau tahu?"

Yunho langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. "Katakan."

Yoona mencondongkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya pada Yunho, dan berbisik. "Shim Changmin- _oppa_ , tidak memiliki _Umma_."

Dan Yunho hanya terdiam sambil memandang punggung belakang Changmin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil mewah terparikir cantik di gerbang sekolah Dongbang. Seorang pria paruh baya berdiri di samping pintu mobil itu, dan wajahnya berubah sumringah saat menemukan sosok yang ia cari.

"Tuan muda." panggilnya saat orang yang ia tunggu itu sudah dekat padanya.

"Paman Lee, sudah kubilang kan untuk tidak lagi menjemputku di gerbang sekolah. Aku bisa naik taxi."

"Tapi aku khawatir dengan keselamatan Tuan muda. Jalanan disini begitu ramai dan kacau. Aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa pada Tuan muda. Bagaimana kalau sopir taxi-nya sengaja menaikkan harga, atau berputar-putar jauh dulu."

Yunho tak mendengarkan perkataan paman Lee karena seseorang dengan tubuh tinggi semampai yang tak asing baginya baru keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Tanpa mengindahkan paman Lee, Yunho langsung menghentikan sebuah taxi, dan masuk ke dalam. Tak menghiraukan suara paman Lee yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Pak, bisakah kau menyopir lebih pelan lagi?"

Sang sopir taxi mengerutkan alisnya dan memandang speedometernya yang menunjuk pada angka sepuluh. Menunjukkan betapa lambatnya taxi yang ia kendarai. "Ini sudah kujalankan dengan pelan, mau selambat apa lagi?"

" _Aish_! Kau lihat itu pemuda disana? Yang tinggi dan memakai jaket seragam sepertiku. Ikuti dia pelan-pelan."

" _Yah_! Apa kau gila? Taxi-ku ini dihitung berdasarkan kilometer yang dilalui, bukan dengan waktu yang dihabiskan. Kalau berjalan pelan-pelan begini, aku yang rugi!"

Yunho hanya mendecih pelan sebelum membuka dompetnya. Ia melemparkan lembaran uang won ke sopir tersebut. "Diam dan ikuti saja pemuda itu."

Sang sopir cepat-cepat mengambil uang itu dan tersenyum. "Ah, kalau begini tak apa. Tapi kalau untuk mengikuti seseorang yang berjalan, bukannya lebih mudah kalau kau berjalan dibelakangnya?"

"Kalau naik taxi kan aku tak ketahuan. Diam dan menyopirlah. Oh, dia berbelok, ayo cepat ikuti dia!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Changmin tersenyum puas saat membuka tutup _magic com_ , dan menemukan nasi yang ia masak sudah matang. Kemudian ia mencari-cari bahan makanan yang ia masak, dan hanya menghembuskan nafas saat tak menemukan apapun selain bumbu kaldu sachet yang hanya tinggal separuh. Akhirnya ia memanaskan air, dan menuangkan bumbu kaldu itu ke dalamnya. Mengambil nasi dan menuangkan kuah kaldu, ia membawa mangkuk makanan dan menghampiri Ayah-nya yang sedang mencuci di samping rumah.

" _Appa_ , sore ini makannya dengan kuah kaldu ya. Sudah kusisakan untuk _Appa_." ucap Changmin yang makan sambil berdiri di samping Appa-nya.

"Oke Changmin-ah. _Appa_ makan apa saja tak masalah kok."

Changmin hanya mengangguk sambil melanjutkan makannya. Ia sudah akan masuk ke dalam sebelum sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

" _Appa_! Bukankah itu celana dalamku yang kau cuci? Itu sudah bersih, kenapa _Appa_ cuci lagi?"

"Eh?"

" _Appa_ , aku cuma punya 3 celana dalam. Satu sudah terbuang oleh _Appa_ di selokan. Satu sedang kugunakan, dan satu lagi sedang _Appa_ cuci. Lalu kalau nanti malam belum kering, besok aku harus pakai apa?" tuntut Changmin dengan wajah kesal.

Ayah satu orang anak itu terdiam, sebelum ia beranjak. "Kalau begitu _Appa_ akan membelikanmu yang baru."

" _Aish_! Tidak usah." ucap Changmin yang langsung pasang badan menghalangi ayahnya. "Buang-buang uang saja kalau beli yang baru." Ia meletakkan nasinya dan mengambil celana dalamnya itu dan memerasnya dari air. "Kalau dijemur sekarang, besok pasti akan kering, bisa kupakai."

"Changmin- _ah_ , kau bisa masuk angin nanti."

"Tak apa."

"Kau... besok pakai punya _Appa_ saja kalau begitu."

Changmin menatap Ayahnya dengan pandangan kesal juga heran. " _Appa_ juga cuma punya dua celana dalam kan? Kalau aku pakai punya _Appa_ , besok _Appa_ mau pakai apa? Telanjang? Nanti _Appa_ kedinginan dan sakit." ucap Changmin yang langsung menjemur celana dalamnya, berusaha mencari tempat yang masih terkena sinar matahari.

"Aih, tak apa. _Appa_ kan besok cuma di rumah saja. Tak pakai celana dalam juga tak masalah."

"Ah, sudahlah, sudah. Besok pasti kering. Tak usah khawatir dan meributkan hal kecil." ucap Changmin sambil berjalan masuk kembali dengan membawa mangkuk nasinya.

.

.

Tanpa tahu kalau tak jauh dari sana, ada seorang Jung Yunho yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan seksama, dan tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esoknya, Changmin tak bisa lebih kaget lagi saat menemukan sebuah kotak berisikan celana dalam pria bertengger manis di dalam laci mejanya.

 _'For you.'_ tulis sebuah kertas kecil yang menyertai bungkus celana dalam itu.

Ia menatap ke seluruh kelas, dan menemukan Choi Siwon yang sedang menatapnya balik dari depan kursinya. Tak senang, ia melempar kotak celana dalam itu pada Siwon. "Ini menggelikan sekali, kau tahu?!"

Siwon hanya menatapnya dengan bingung saat ia mengambil kotak yang dilemparkan Changmin padanya. Celana dalam pria. "Oh, Shim Changmin, tak kusangka kau nge- _fans_ padaku. Celana dalam, hmm, seleramu bagus juga. Thank you." ucap Siwon sambil memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Changmin mengerutkan alisnya melihat reaksi Siwon. ' _..jadi, bukan dia? ...kalau begitu, siapa?_ ' batin Changmin bingung sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Ah, sudahlah!"

Di sudut ruang kelas, sepasang alis Yunho menukik tajam tanda tak senang melihat interaksi Changmin dengan temannya. Bibirnya terkatup kesal, dan pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok belakang Changmin yang kini malah menggelengkan kepalanya, dan langsung memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur di meja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***3jam kemudian***

Yunho melepaskan pandangannya dari buku tulisnya saat dari ekor matanya ia melihat Changmin bangun dari tidurnya. ' _Tumben sekali anak itu bangun sebelum waktunya istirahat..'_

"Kyu! Kyu! Kau punya tissu? Aku minta." ucap Changmin terburu-buru sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Sebegini cukup?" tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung memberikan gulungan tissu pada sahabatnya itu.

"Ok, Thanks Kyu." ucap Changmin melesat pergi keluar, sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Thanks... Kyu? Huh? Kyu? Nama yang sok imut sekali.." gumam seseorang dari depan meja Changmin, dan namja pemilik nama itu melirik tak senang.

"Itu nama pemberian orangtua-ku. Jangan menghina, dasar tuan sok kegantengan!" balas Kyuhyun yang langsung melemparkan pandangan kesal pada Choi Siwon, si namja yang mengomentari namanya.

"Nama yang sok imut... tak seperti pemiliknya yang benar-benar tak ada imut-imutnya sama sekali."

Rasa jengkel langsung menyelimuti Kyuhyun. " _Yah_! Kau mengajak bertengkar, huh?!"

"Kyu, Kyu, kau masih punya tisssu lagi?" ucap Changmin yang tak mempedulikan temannya yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu marah. Ia memegangi perut dan pinggangnya sambil meremasnya pelan. "Cepat, cepat, perutku sakit sekali."

"Ini, ini!" ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung menyodorkan tissu lagi pada sahabatnya—yang langsung melesat pergi keluar kelas. "Hei Chwang! Apa kau tak apa?" seru Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak apa, jangan khawatir!" teriak Changmin membalas ucapan temannya sambil berlari ke toilet.

Sepasang alis Yunho berkerut melihat tingkah aneh Changmin. Dan kerutan alis itu menjadi semakin dalam saat sudah empat kali ia melihat Changmin keluar-masuk kelas dengan muka pucat dan tangan yang terus mengelus-elus perutnya dan sesekali meremasnya pelan.

"Kyu, apa kau punya tissu lagi?"

" _Mianhae_ Chwang, tissu-ku sudah habis. Semuanya sudah kau minta tadi." ucap Kyuhyun penuh maaf sambil menunjukkan wadah tissuenya yang sudah tak berisi sama sekali.

"Ah... oke. Tak apa, Kyu. Thanks."

"Kau butuh tissue? Ini aku punya." ucap sebuah suara.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin sama-sama menoleh ke asal suara, dan menemukan Siwon mengacungkan sebuah kotak tissu.

"Oke, thanks Siwon." ucap Changmin yang langsung melesat pergi. Tak memperhatikan kalau setelah memberikan tissu pada Changmin, sosok Siwon menatap Kyuhyun sambil menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Senyum yang membuat Kyuhyun balas menaikkan alis, dan bergumam, "Orang aneh."

Tingkah Changmin makin menjadi, dan kesabaran Yunho benar-benar habis saat kali ketujuh Changmin kembali melesat keluar dari kelas sambil memegang perutnya dengan ekspresi meringis kesakitan. Tepat saat itu bel istirahat berbunyi, dan Yunho langsung melesat keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Uughh_... ini salahku karena pakai celana dalam yang masih setengah kering. Masuk angin dan diare, bagus sekali!" keluh Changmin saat ia memasuki kelasnya setelah entah berapa kali ia bolak-balik ke kamar mandi hari itu. Membuka tasnya untuk mengecek pelajaran hari ini yang sudah ia lewatkan, Changmin dikejutkan dengan menemukan lagi sebuah kotak berisikan celana dalam pria, dan kali ini juga ada satu kotak obat anti diare mendampinginya. Alis Changmin berkerut dalam. Celana dalam ini satu merk dengan yang tadi pagi ia terima, dan sepertinya orang itu tahu kalau ia diare karena menggunakan celana dalam yang masih setengah kering. Itu artinya...

"Siapa yang kemarin mengikutiku pulang ke rumah?!" seru Changmin di tengah kelas yang agak sepi karena masih jam istirahat. "Jangan bermain-main denganku!" serunya lagi kesal. Kesal karena perutya mulas dan sakit, ditambah ada orang yang mengikutinya pulang.

Keheningan yang menyambutnya membuatnya semakin kesal. Ia berdiri, melempar keras kotak celana dalam dan obatnya ke meja dan berseru "Cepat mengaku!"

"Aku."

Changmin langsung memutar tubuh ke asal suara, dan menemukan seorang... Jung Yunho berdiri dari kursi dan menghampirinya dengan sebuah senyum... atau seringai?

Yunho membungkuk dan mengambil kotak obat yang terjatuh di lantai. Memegang tangan Changmin dan meletakkan kotak obat itu di tangan Changmin. "Aku tak bermaksud apa-apa. Hanya ingin membantumu saja. Selain itu, juga ingin meminta maaf atas apa yang sudah kulakukan."

"Hanya karena tulisan jelekmu itu?" tanya Changmin tak percaya.

" _Aniya_. Karena aku sudah merobek lembaran bukumu, dan menggunakannya untuk melatih cara penulisanku." ucap Yunho santai.

Changmin menatap Yunho tak percaya, sebelum amarah menguasai benaknya. _'Jadi dia orangnya?!'_

"Sialan kau!" seru Changmin sambil menarik kerah baju Yunho dengan kasar. "Kenapa kau merobek bukuku, hah? Apa masalahmu?!"

Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi marah Changmin. "Aku mengagumi tulisanmu yang bagus dan rapi. Harusnya kau bangga kan, kenapa malah marah?" tanya Yunho sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Changmin.

Changmin menggeretakkan giginya, dan mendorong keras dada Yunho dengan penuh kekesalan.

" _Aish_ , sudah, sudah. Aku kan sudah minta maaf padamu." Yunho ganti menepuk bahu Changmin. "Tak bisakah kau hilangkan amarahmu itu?"

Changmin menunjuk wajah Yunho dengan jari telunjuknya dengan tak sopan. "Aku tak pernah bertemu orang yang benar-benar tak tahu malu sepertimu!" sebal Changmin sambil menggeretakkan giginya begitu jengkel.

—yang dibalas Yunho dengan menoyor kepala Changmin dengan ujung jarinya, "Dan aku juga tak pernah bertemu orang yang bisa membuatku sampai meminta maaf." balas Yunho dengan santai dan dengan nada sedikit terhibur.

Changmin langsung menghempaskan kasar tangan lengan Yunho dari pelipisnya. "Dasar orang gila!" seru Changmin yang lalu mengmbil tasnya, dan berjalan keluar. Pulang.

Tak lupa ia kembali mendorong tubuh Yunho saat melewatinya.

.

.

Tak tahu sama sekali kalau tatapan Yunho terus mengikuti sosoknya dengan sebuah senyum miring di wajah tampannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Boa- _sonsaengnim_ , aku mau pindah tempat duduk." ucap Yunho di ruang guru sepulang sekolah.

Kwon Boa mengangkat wajah dari tumpukan kertas yang harus ia nilai, dan menatap siswanya itu. "Kau mau pindah tempat duduk ke depan?"

"Tidak. Aku mau pindah ke belakang kursinya Shim Changmin."

"Belakang kursi Shim Changmin?" ucap Boa membeo kalimat Yunho dengan nada penuh tanda tanya.

"Benar sekali. Aku dan Changmin sudah jadi teman dekat, dan kami cocok sekali. Kurasa aku akan jadi semakin semangat belajar kalau aku duduk di belakang Changmin."

"Hmmm... oke, akan kupikirkan dulu kalau begitu."

Yunho menatap tajam guru wanitanya itu, "Aku mau pindah tempat duduknya _**SEKARANG!**_ " sentaknya tajam.

Boa terperanjat mendengar nada bicara anak didiknya itu. "Oke, oke. Karena sekolah hari ini sudah selesai, mulai besok kau bisa pindah ke belakang Shim Changmin."

"Bagus." ucap Yunho yang langsung ngeloyor pergi begitu aja

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

Ela balik buat Update~!

SuperBigThanks buat semua yang sudah meninggalkan jejak~

Ela mau menjelaskan, soal WonKyu(pemeran SenQi/YangMeng), akan agak sedikit berbeda dari cerita yang aslinya ya, WonKyu akan Ela bikin sesuai karakter mereka(cz Kyu kan enggak o'on kayak Yangmeng XD). Wonkyu bakal ada, tapi cuma couple sampingan, bukan main couple.

Dan soal pemilihan peran cewek, dll, itu kebanyakan Ela asal comot yah, dan bukan karena Ela ada perasaan suka/enggak suka sama mereka~

Buat yang sudah nonton dramanya, maaf kalau Ela nggak bisa bikin sebagus dan semirip ama drama-nya ya TT_TT, dan buat yang belom nonton, boleh banget kalo mau nonton, di youtube ada full film n engsubnya koq~ Tapi kalau enggak nonton dan menikmati HoMinver buatan Ela juga gapapa~

Buat L(yups, Guhai=Yunho, Luoyin=Changmin! So love them both!), JiJoonie(tim HoMin semoga lebih wow~! Oke, uda apdet ini), Cherry(Iya, Guhai mengingatkan pada Yunho! Disana ud mulai syut season2, mari kita tunggu dgn tidak sabar~), uchimaki shippy-chan(sudah dilanjut~ Btw, jangan stop ketik fanfic Homin dooong, jebaalll~ T^T), Chwangminnie(hutang? Apa itu hutang? Siap! Pasti bakal naik rate ini fanfic!), Guest(adaWonKyu, tapi bukan main fokus,jadi nggak terlalu sering nampak), Gray(iya, Ummanya Changmin emg nyebelin! Kai?enggak janji ada ya. Ini sudah apdet, thanks~), Toto-chan(Ah~! I Miss you~ *hugs* Ini sudah apdet~), Park Rinhyun-Uchiha(gapapa, sudah seneng koq kalau skrg udah mau review~ Ah, suka gaya bahasa tulisanku? Yang amburadul dan acak-acakan ini? Thankies~ *chuuu*) , hb8 (haaiii~ miss you~ iya, Yunho ngeselin, soalnya dia suka ama Changmin, jadi ngeselin gitu~), leehyemi(thankies~ iya, ini udah apdet ya~), (sudah apdet ini~), Ino Cassio(apanya yang halus?kekeke, iya nggak ya? Pokoknya fb-ku itu namanya Ela JungShim, add aja~) BIG THANKS yaaa~

Terus, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian lagi ya~

Last, Salam, HoMinShipper Hardcore


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

 _Yunho menatap tajam guru wanitanya itu, "Aku mau pindah tempat duduknya SEKARANG!" sentaknya tajam._

 _Boa terperanjat mendengar nada bicara anak didiknya itu. "Oke, oke. Karena ini sudah selesai pelajarannya, mulai besok kau bisa pindah ke belakang Shim Changmin."_

 _"Bagus." ucap Yunho yang langsung ngeloyor pergi begitu aja_

.

.

 _You want to stay far away from me? It's impossible_

 _You make Jung YunHo crazy for you, and now you want to escape?_

 **||Jung Yunho!||**

 _I don't care... If I can see you every single day, I'll pay any price for it.._

 _I already addicted to you, Shim Changmin_

.

.

.

Author **Ela_JungShim** presents

An Alternate Universe FAN-FICTION

 **"Addicted"**

 **Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

 **Rate** : T

 **Length** : 3 of ?

 **Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi

Fanfiction ini Ela adaptasi dari Drama Web Series dengan judul yang sama "Shangyin / Addicted(Heroin)" yang di angkat dari novel Cina yang berjudul sama.

FYI, di sini model seragam yang mereka pakai itu baju atasan bebas(mau kaus, singlet, kemeja,dll) yang di tutupi dengan jaket seragam berwarna putih yaaaa~

 **Warn** : TYPO's!

This is **HOMIN** Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah **HOMIN**. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHOMINOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Pagi itu seperti biasa, Kyuhyun menghampiri Changmin untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Begitu memasuki kelas, Kyuhyun langsung menyenggol Changmin yang berjalan dengan wajah mengantuknya.

"Chwang, lihat itu. Menyebalkan sekali, pagi-pagi melihat yang begitu." gerutu Kyuhyun yang melihat meja di depan Changmin berisikan seorang Choi Siwon yang tengah dikerumuni oleh yeoja-yeoja berisik dari kelas sebelah.

Entah kenapa, si Choi Siwon itu begitu mengusik sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Rasanya setiap kali melihat lelaki itu, muncul rasa tak senang dalam dirinya.

Dan seolah sadar tengah dipandangi, Siwon mendongak dan langsung mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Kyuhyun.

Changmin tertawa dalam hati melihat sahabatnya yang langsung memasang wajah jijik. "Kau dan si Siwon itu ternyata sudah dekat sekali ya." komentar Changmin, yang langsung disambut dengan wajah horor Kyuhyun.

"Aku? Dengan namja sok kegantengan itu, dekat? Chwang, apa sekarang ini kau butuh kacatama?"

Namun Changmin tak melihat dan mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun, karena sekarang perhatiannya terfokus pada sesosok manusia yang duduk tepat di belakang kursinya.

 **Jung Yunho.**

 _'What the hell?! Apa yang ia lakukan disitu?!'_

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran kemarin—Shim Changmnin-ssi,kenapa kau masih berdiri disitu? Cepat duduk."

Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum ia akhirnya duduk di kursinya.

"Keluarkan buku kalian, dan kita akan mulai membahas satu per satu soal-soal yang ada disana."

Changmin tak mempedulikan sang guru, dan memilik untuk menoleh ke belakang.

"Hey, kembali sana ke tempat dudukmu!" usirnya dengan nada kesal, namun dengan suara pelan.

Yunho yang tengah asyik bermain dengan pulpennya tak sedikitpun menaikkan pandangan untuk menatap Changmin. "Aku pindah tempat duduk." jawabnya cuek, sebelum ia akhirnya menyeringai ke arah Changmin. "Mulai sekarang aku duduk disini. Ada masalah?"

Changmin menatap namja gila itu kesal, sebelum berbalik dan fokus ke penjelasan sang guru.

 _'Abaikan saja dia, Changmin. Anggap saja dia hanyalah manusia tak penting dibelakangmu.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bosan. Bosan. Bosan.

Itulah yang dirasakan Jung Yunho saat pelajaran tengah berlangsung. Matematika, pelajaran paling membosankan di muka bumi. Apa pentingnya menghitung alogaritma jika dalam kehidupan nyata yang dibutuhkan hanya keahlian tambah-kurang-kali-bagi?

Menatap punggung namja di depannya, Yunho tak bisa menahan senyumnya saat ia kembali mengingat ekspresi kesal di wajah Changmin tadi.

Terfokus menatap sosok didepannya, Yunho mengerutkan alis saat melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh di jaket seragam Changmin. Ada jahitan kecil berwarna hitam di jaket seragam mereka yang berwarna putih.

" _Ekhem, ekhem_." Yunho berdehem kecil untuk menarik perhatian Changmin.

Namja di depannya itu tak bergeming.

Tak putus asa, tangan usil Yunho menepuk pelan punggung yang sedari tadi ia pandangi itu sambil memanggil. "Hey!"

Changmin yang tengah serius mendengarkan pelajaran itu menghembuskan nafas kesal sebelum berbalik untuk mengurusi namja gila yang sepertinya hidup hanya untuk membuatnya kesal. "Apa?!" sahutnya tanpa menyembunyikan kekeksalan yang ia rasakan.

"Kalau jaket seragam putihmu robek, kenapa kau menggunakan benang hitam untuk menjahitnya?"

"Sapi." sahut Changmin singkat.

"Sapi?" beo Yunho bingung.

"Iya. Sapi. Apa kau tak penah tahu di dunia ini ada hewan besar berkaki empat yang kulitnya berwarna putih dan hitam?" ejek Changmin sebelum membalikkan badannya dan kembali fokus ke depan.

 _'Sapi? Mana ada sapi yang hanya punya satu bagian tubuhnya yang berwarna hitam?'_ batin Yunho heran. _'Harusnya_ _kan ada banyak warna hitam...'_

Dan sebuah ide nakal terbentuk di kepala Yunho.

.

.

 _ ***10 menit kemudian***_

Yunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat akhirnya ia melihat Changmin menguap dan mulai memasang posisi untuk tidur. Mengambil gunting yang selalu ada di dalam tas-nya, Yunho dengan pelan-pelan dan penuh kehati-hatian, mulai membuat sobekan-sobekan kecil di jaket seragam Changmin—dengan seringai usil tak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Chwang? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi melihat sahabatnya itu bergidik.

"Dingin. Entah kenapa rasanya dingin sekali." sahut Changmin yang terus bergerak tak nyaman karena punggungnya terasa begitu kedinginan. Seolah angin musim dingin bersentuhan langsung dengan kulitnya.

"Tentu saja dingin, ini kan musim dingin. Kau ini aneh sekali."

Changmin melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah sahabatnya itu, dan langsung berjalan cepat. Meninggalkan sahabatnya yang kadang menyebalkan itu.

"Hei! Hei,Chwang! Tunggu aku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain, di sebuah kamar di apartemen mewah, nampaklah sesosok Jung Yunho yang tengah serius. Sepasang alisnya berkerut tajam, dan sepasang mata musang itu menyipit penuh konsentrasi.

Satu tangan memegangi sebuah jarum. Dan tangan yang lain memegang benang dan berusaha memasukkan benang itu ke dalam lubang jarum.

Hampir saja ia bisa memasukkan benang itu, namun suara dering ponsel memecah konsentrasinya.

"Hmm?" ucapnya ketika mengangkat teleponnya. Memposisikan ponsel ditelinga dan menjepitkannya dengan bahu kirinya, ia kembali berkonsentrasi dengan jarum dan benangnya.

" _Oppa_ , kau sedang apa? Sedang fitneskah?" suara manis manja Jessica menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Aku sedang berusaha memasukkan benang ke dalam jarum." jawabnya sambi lalu.

"Omoo, _poor_ _Oppa_. Sejak keluar dari rumah, tak ada lagi yang bisa menjahitkan baju untuk _Oppa_.."

"Huh?"

"Hidup _Oppa_ sekarang pasti berat.."

"Ini bukan untukku kok." sahut Yunho mengklarifikasi.

"Apa?! Lalu _Oppa_ mau menjahit untuk siapa?!" teriak Jessica dari seberang sana.

"Aish! Kenapa kau berteriak begitu? Ini bukan untuk seorang gadis. Kau tak akan mengerti meskipun sudas kujelaskan. Jadi katakan padaku, kenapa kau meneleponku?"

" _Oppa_ , _nan bogoshippoooo_ ~ . Apa minggu depan kita bisa bertemu?"

"Oke, oke. Sudah ya, aku sedang sibuk. Bye."

Yunho langsung mematikan sambungan telepon begitu saja. Dengan tatapan bingung ia menatap layar ponselnya.

"Sica, kenapa sekarang aku mulai merasa terganggu olehmu?" gumamnya ditengah kamarnya yang sepi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _'Ayo, tidur tidurlah..'_ batin Yunho yang duduk dengan penuh semangat di belakang Changmin. Pelajaran pagi itu sudah berlangsung setengah jalan. Dan biasanya, di waktu-waktu seperti inilah Changmin mulai mengantuk dan tertidur.

Dan benar saja, sesuai dengan prediksi Yunho yang sudah begitu hapal akan kebiasaan Changmin, namja bertubuh tinggi itu mulai menguap.

Begitu melihat Changmin sudah mulai tidur, dengan penuh semangat Yunho langsung mengeluarkan jarum dan benang yang sudah ia siapkan dari semalam. Menyingsingkan lengan jaket seragamnya, Yunho mendondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian meraih jaket yang dipakai Changmin dan—

 **KRIIIIINGGGGG!**

Dengan penuh rasa kaget Yunho kembali duduk tegak di kursinya.

"Chwang, hey Chwang, cepat bangun!" seru Kyuhyun sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Changmin yang masih tidur.

"Hmm? Kyu? Ada apa?"

"Ish! Ini waktunya kelas olahraga, ayo cepat ke lapangan."

"Aish, malas sekali," keluh Changmin yang akhirnya beranjak bangun dan berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun.

Semua orang di kelas berjalan keluar menuju lapangan, meninggalkan Yunho yang mematung bodoh, sebelum namja tampan itu menghembuskan nafas kesal.

 _'Sial! gagal deh.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Anak muda jaman sekarang, semuanya begitu tak bertenaga. Kalian semua bahkan tak bisa berdiri dengan tegap!"

Changmin menatap malas pada guru olahraga mereka yang sedari tadi terus mengoceh tak jelas. Kyuhyun yang berdiri disamping Changmin menyenggol sahabatnya itu.

"Menyebalkan sekali ya." bisik Kyuhyun, yang langsung diangguki oleh Changmin. Dan saat melihat sahabatnya itu menundukkan kepala, mata Kyuhyun menangkap hal yang aneh.

"Chwang, kenapa seragammu robek-robek begini?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangan ke punggung Changmin. "Pantas saja kemarin kau kedinginan!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Hei kau yang berteriak, kemari!" panggil sang guru yang terlihat kesal.

"Aish! Sial sekali aku." gerutu Kyuhyun sambil berjalan ke depan.

Changmin mengirimkan pandangan penuh simpati ke sahabatnya sebelum pikirannya fokus ke ucapan Kyuhyun. _'Robek? Bagian punggung jaketku? Bagaimana bisa?'_

Sembari berpikir, Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya, dan otaknya langsung berbunyi 'klik' saat ia menangkap wajah menyebalkan orang itu.

 _'Jung Yunho. Ini pasti kerjaannya! Awas saja!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hei kau yang tinggi di pojok sana, maju kedepan!"

Yunho yang merasa ditunjuk, maju ke depan dengan malas. Mendengarkan ocehan dan tingkah gurunya itu, bisa ia tebak kalau gurunya itu adalah tukang _bully_ yang suka menghina orang yang lebih lemah darinya. Dan baginya yang punya kedudukan sebagai guru, ia akan mem- _bully_ setiap siswanya yang lebih lemah darinya. Lihat saja tadi saat ia mem- _bully_ teman Changmin yang entah siapa namanya itu.

Tipe orang yang paling tidak ia suka.

"Teriakkan komando untuk semua temanmu." perintah guru itu.

"Sebuah perintah tidak akan di jalankan hanya dengan berteriak kencang." sahut Yunho tenang.

"Huh. Kau berani melawanku? Oke, jika kau bisa melakukan 60 _push up_ dalam satu menit, aku akan menganggap omonganmu tadi tidak ada."

 _'Huh? Cuma push up? Gampang.'_ batin Yunho yang langsung menyingsingkan lengan jaketnya, dan mengambil posisi.

Sang guru mentap sinis pada Yunho sebelum mengambil stopwatch-nya. "Mulai!"

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat..."

Teman-teman satu kelasnya melakukan hitungan ketika Yunho mulai melakukan push up. Dengan sebagian lengan baju yang terlihat, beberapa yeoja disana memekik kecil penuh kagum saat melihat otot-otot lengan Yunho yang terlihat jelas ketika namja itu melakukan push up.

"..lima-depalan, lima-sembilan, enam puluh..."

Belum ada 30detik, namun Yunho sudah melakukan 60 _push up_ , dan belum terlihat akan berhenti.

"...sembilan-tujuh, sembilan-delapan, sembilan-sembilan, seratus, seratus satu..."

Mencapai angka seratus, sekarang ini semua siswa kelas 2-7 yang tadinya berbaris rapi mulai bergeser dan bergerak membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi Yunho untuk melihat Yunho secara langsung dan berhitung bersama.

"...seratus lima belas, seratus enam belas, seratus tujuh belas, seratus delan belas, seratus sembilan belas, seratus dua puluh—"

"Stop! Sudah satu menit."

"Whoo~! Jung Yunho! Jung Yunho!" seru teman-teman sekels mereka sambil bertepuk tangan.

" _Sonsaengnim_ , tunjukkan kebolehan pada kami juga. Bukankah _sonsaengnim_ dulunya seorang tentara. Tunjukkan kebolehan _sonsaengnim_ pada kami." ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung menemukan cara untuk membalas gurunya yang tadi mempermalukan dirinya.

"Benar, _sonsaengnim_."

"Ya, tunjukkan pada kami."

Mendapat tantangan dari siswanya, sang guru tersenyum. _'Lihat saja, akan kupamerkan kemampuanku.'_

" _Fine_. Kalian lihat tiang horisontal itu? Kalian lakukan _pull up_ disana satu per satu. Dan jika sudah selesai, aku akan melakukan _pull up_ dari jumlah total _pull up_ yang kalian semua lakukan. Kalian setuju'?" ucapnya sombong.

Semua siswa menganggukkan kepala setuju. Satu per satu semua siswa maju dan mencoba melakukan _pull up_ , diikuti dengan komentar dan hinaan menyebalkan dari sang guru.

"Berikutnya!"

Yunho menanti dengan penuh semangat ketika giliran Changmin tiba. Tatapan tajamnya tak sekalipun lepas dari sosok Changmin yang kini mulai mengangkat tubuh tingginya di tiang.

Memperhatikan sosok Changmin dengan begitu jelas dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki-nya, seringai mencurigakan itu terbentuk di wajah Yunho. Pikirannya yang sepertinya sedang tidak sehat itu terpaku penuh pada Changmin yang tengah berkonsentrasi melakukan _pull up_. Bertumpu penuh pada kekuatan kedua lengannya untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya ke atas dan ke bawah... _hmmm_...

"..dua-sembilan, tiga puluh!"

Lamunan Yunho langsung buyar ketika pada hitungan ke tiga puluh Changmin akhirnya berhenti. _'Tiga puluh pull up, staminanya boleh juga...'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu terus berjalan hingga hampir semua siswa sudah melakukan _pull up_.

"Total _pull up_ yang kalian lakukan adalan 60. Siapa lagi yang belum?" ucap sang guru sambil menatap semua siswanya. "Hei kau yang tadi _push up_ , kau kelihatannya kuat, mau melakukannya juga?"

" _Sonsaengnim_ , Jung Yunho tadi baru saja melakukan _push up_ , dia pasti kelelahan. Biar dia melakukannya di kelas berikutnya saja, baru adil."

Dengan tatapan meremehkan, sang guru menantang Yunho. "Bagaimana? Di kelas berikutnya?"

" _Sonsaengnim_ lakukan saja dulu. Nanti aku akan melakukan total dari _pull up_ yang _sonsaengnim_ lakukan." balas Yunho.

"Bagaimana kalau lakukan bersama saja!" usul seseoarng.

"Ya! Lakukan bersama saja!"

"Hmm, boleh juga." ucap Yunho yang langsung melepaskan jaket seragamnya agar tak mengganggu—yang langsung menuai pekikan-pekikan penuh kagum dari yeoja-yeoja disana, karena dengan hanya sebuah singlet hitam melekat di badan, semuanya bisa melihat betapa kekar dan berototnya tubuh Yunho.

"Hei kau, tolong bawakan jaketku." ucap Yunho pada seorang teman sekelasnya sebelum berjalan ke samping sang guru.

"Pada hitungan ketiga, kita lakukan bersama." ucap sang guru.

"Satu, dua, tiga!"

Dan guru-murid itu langsung melakukan _pull up_ bersama dengan diikuti teriakan penuh semangat dari siswa disana.

Changmin, yang tak tertarik melihat itu semua langsung mendapatkan ide saat melihat Joosuk yang memegang jaket seragam Yunho.

"Hey Joosuk, kemarikan jaket Yunho, biar aku yang bawakan." ucap Changmin yang mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil jaket Yunho. Begitu dapat, Changmin segera berjalan menjauh dari kerumunan dan duduk bersila. Mengeluarkan sebuah _pouch_ kecil serba guna dari kantong celananya, ia mencari dua buah benda yang selalu ia bawa jika ia butuhkan sewaktu-waktu.

Jarum dan benang.

Sempurna!

Dengan lihai, jari-jari lentik Changmin langsung memasukkan benang itu ke dalam lubang jarum, dan... mari mulai menjahit~!

 _'Semangat Jung Yunho, lakukan pull up yang lama ya,'_ batin Changmin penuh semangat sementara ia mulai menyatukan kedua lengan jaket Yunho dan menjahitnya jadi satu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Semangat! Jung Yunho semangat!"

" _Sonsaengnim_ , ayo tunjukkan kemampuanmu!"

"Kyaaa~! Jung Yunho- _ssi_ sudah sampai hitungan ke seratus!"

Dengan diiringi sorak-sorai itu, seringai Changmin jadi semakin lebar. Ia sudah selesai menjahit kedua lengan jaket Yunho , menjahit bagian resletingnya agar tak bisa digunakan, dan juga sudah menyatukan kerah lehernya. _'Hmm..kelihatannya masih belum akan selesai, aku dobel-dobel saja jahitannya biar dia tak bisa melepaskan jahitanku dengan kekuatannya yang diatas normal itu.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Whoooo, Jung Yunho kau benar-benar namja sejati!"

" _Sonsaengnim_ , kalau sudah tak kuat menyerah saja!"

Changmin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan jahitannya saat melihat muka sombong gurunya penuh peluh dan tangannya mulai terlihat gemetaran. Benar saja, tak perlu waktu lama, sang guru sudah tak kuat lagi melakukan _pull up,_ sementara Yunho masih bisa terus melakukan _pull up_ dengan stabil.

"Sudah, sudah! Pelajaran hari ini selesai!" ucap sang guru yang langsung mengambil langkah seribu dari lapangan—diiringi dengan seruan penuh kemenangan dari semua siswa disana.

Changmin segera kembali ke kumpulan teman-teman sekelasnya itu dan mengembalikan jaket seragam Yunho ke Joosuk—yang langsung memberikan jaket itu ke Yunho yang tengah dikerubungi oleh yeoja-yeoja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali ke dalam kelas untuk pelajaran berikutnya, Changmin nyaris saja tak bisa menahan tawanya saat ia melihat Yunho yang terlihat begitu lucu karena kesusahan memakai jaketnya. Karena bagian atas dan lengannya sudah ia jahit, maka jaket putih itu tersangkut tanpa bisa dimasuki oleh kepala Yunho.

Yunho yang menyadari ada yang aneh dari jaketnya, langsung memperhatikan jaket miliknya.

"Apa ini?!" kagetnya saat melihat kondisi jaketnya yang penuh jahitan, dan membuatnya tak bisa lagi dipakai.

"Kkkk..kekekeke.."

Wajah kesal Yunho langsung terarah pada punggung belakang Changmin yang bergetar karena menahan tawa.

Changmin melirik ke belakang, dan menemukan wajah kesal Yunho terarah padanya—dan itu semua membuatnya kembali ingin tertawa.

Menundukkan wajah, dengan jelas ia bisa mendengar kalau dibelakangnya, si Jung Yunho itu berusaha menarik-narik jahitannya—namun pasti tak akan berhasil.

"Kekeke—wahahahahaha~!" ia tertawa teredam sambil tangannya memukul-mukul meja saking geli dan puasnya. Menarik perhatian dari Siwon dan teman-teman lainnya.

"Anak-anak, diam semua karena pelajaran akan segera kita mulai. Hei kau disitu, pakai jaketmu dan jangan setengah telanjang begitu!"

" _Sonsaengnim_ , ada yang salah dengan jaketku, beri aku dua menit dan aku akan membenarkannya."

"Ya, ya. Terserah. Jangan lama-lama. Buka buku pelajaran kalian dan kita akan melanjutkan materi dihari kemarin."

Yunho terus berusaha menarik-narik jahitan di jaketnya sekuat tenaga, namun hasilnmya nihil. Jahitan-jahitan itu sama sekali tak bergeming.

"Sialan!" makinya keras sambil menggebrak jaketnya ke meja.

" _Yah_! Jika kau masih tak mau memakai jaketmu, keluar dari kelas. Aku tak peduli dengan guru lain, tapi itu mengganggu dan aku tak suka. Keluar dari kelas!"

Yunho menghela nafas dengan keras. "Sebenarnya kau menggunakan berapa jahitan sih?!"

Changmin yang air matanya mulai menggenang karena kebanyakan tertawa itu menengok ke belakang. "Aku menjahitnya sebanyak kau melakukan _pull up_ tadi."

"Aish! Dasar sial!" maki Yunho sebelum ia keluar kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 _'Kau menang kali ini Shim Changmin... dan semua ini membuatmu jadi semakin menarik.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hmm... baunya enak." gumam Changmin saat memasuki rumah. " _Appa_ , aku pulang. Apa kau memasak seusatu?"

"Hmm? Tidak, ini bukan buatan _Appa_."

Senyum usil muncul di wajah Changmin. "Ooohh~ kalau bukan buatan Appa, berarti ini dari Kim- _jumma_ kan?" tanya Changmin sambil menaikkan-naikkan alisnya.

"Kau kenapa sih, Changmin-ah?"

" _Appa_ , kau ini kan dapat sarapan gratis setiap hari dari Kim- _jumma_ , dan sekarang makan malam pun juga?"

Sang _Appa_ hanya tersenyum malu-malu mendengar ucapan putranya.

"Kalau begitu... kenapa _Appa_ tidak menikah saja dengan Kim- _jumma_. Dengan begitu kan kita bisa menghemat uang makan."

"Aish! Jangan bicara aneh-aneh. Kim Leesun itu punya suami."

"Suami yang bahkan setahun sekali saja tak pernah pulang itu? Itu sama saja dengan single."

"Yah! Suaminya itu bekerja dipabrik besar diluar pulau, karena tak mungkin mereka berdua bekerja bersama hanya di sebuah warung makan kecil begitu."

"Bekerja di pabrik besar apanya, kalau sampai membiarkan istrinya bekerja begitu keras hanya untuk makan sehari-hari."

"Aish— _tililililit_ ~"

Percakapan mereka terhenti karena ponsel satu-satunya yang ada di rumah itu berbunyi.

" _Annyeong_. Hmm? Kau mencari Changmin? Oke—Changmin-ah, ini untukmu, dari seorang _yeoja_."

Perasaan tak enak menghampiri Changmin, dan ia langsung keluar rumah saat menerima telepon itu.

"Ya?"

".. _hiks_... Min- _oppa_.. _hiks_... _hiks_... Min- _oppa_.."

Changmin menghela nafas dan sudah akan mematikan ponselnya sebelum—

"Jika _Oppa_ mematikan ponselnya, aku akan langsung terbang pulang ke Korea sekarang juga! Aku serius!"

"Ada apa lagi, Seohyun-ah?"

".. _hiks_.. Min- _oppa_ , kenapa kau tak pernah membaca semua pesan yang kukirimkan? Kenapa kau tak pernah membalas semua pesanku? Aku sendirian di luar negri, aku benar-benar butuh perhatian darimu.. _hiks_.. _hiks_... _Oppa_.. kenapa kau begitu kejam.. _hiks_... _hiks_.."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu kalau aku tak membaca pesan-pesanmu?"

"Aku tahu! Aku bisa tahu _Oppa_.."

"Kalau kau benar tahu, kau pasti tahu seberapa kuat niatku mengabaikanmu. Kita sudah putus, Seohyun-ah."

"Baca semua email yang kukirimkan, _Oppa_. Baca semuanya! Kalau tidak, aku akan menelepon _Appa_ -mu setiap hari!"

"Tidak, Seohyun-ah. Kenapa aku tak sadar sebelumnya kalau kau itu begitu menuntut?"

"Aku jadi begini karena _Oppa_!"

Klik. Tut..tuut..

' _Aiisshhh!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunhomelangkahkan kaki masuk ke kelasnya, dan tatapannya langsung menemukan Changmin yang tumben-tumbennya sudah datang. Ia duduk dikursinya,

"Yo, tumben sekali kau tak telat?" tanya sekaligus sindir Yunho.

"Aku sudah bangun dari jam tiga pagi tadi."

"Hooo, memangnya kau tidur jam berapa?"

"Jam 2.50."

"Jadi kau tidak tidur semalaman?"

Changmin tak menjawab pertanyaan retoris itu, dan mulai bersiap untuk tidur. Melihat itu, Yunho langsung mendorong keras mejanya hingga membentur kursi Changmin.

" _ **YAH**_!"

"Hei, jangan marah begitu. Aku hanya mau mengambil penggarisku yang jatuh." alasan Yunho. Setelah mengambil penggarisnya, melihat Changmin yang kembali akan bersiap tidur, Yunho dengan sengaja memukulkan penggarisnya ke kepala Changmin.

"Yah! Moodku hari ini sedang sangat jelek. Jadi jangan menggangguku!"

"Hoooo, bad mood? Memang, setelah kebahagiaan, akan datang kesedihan."

" _Yah_! Apa kau tidak mengerti apa yang barusan kuucapkan?!" marah Changmin sambil menarik keras baju Yunho.

"Yup. Aku tak mengerti sama sekali."

" _Aish_! Bisa gila kau berurusan dengan orang gila sepertimu!"

Yunho yang akhirnya di cuekin Changmin hanya bisa memandang punggung belakang Changmin—yang ternyata masih penuh robekan di jaketnya. Dengan usil tangannya menaik-narik bagian baju yang robek itu.

"Hei, kalau kau tak mau membuangnya, setidaknya kau bisa menjahit robekan di jaketmu ini kan? Apa semua benangmu sudah kau gunakan untukku kemarin?"

Changmin menghela nafasnya sebal. "Tak bisakah kau diam?"

Changmin lalu menepuk Choi Siwon yang duduk di depannya. "Hei, bisakah kita bertukar bangku hari ini."

Choi Siwon langsung menoleh ke belakang, dan demi memandanga Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelah Changmin, ia langsung mengiyakan permintaan Changmin.

Melihat itu, Yunho menaikkan satu alisnya. Dan saat melihat Changmin sudah duduk tenang di bangku Siwon dan mulai akan tidur, dengan sepenuh tenaga ia mendorong menjanya ke depan sampai efeknya menggapai meja Changmin.

Changmin dengan wajah yang seolah sudah siap memakan orang itu menatap Siwon dengan penuh amarah.

"Changmin- _ssi_ , bukan aku. Aku di dorong dari belakang oleh Yunho- _ssi_."

Dan saat ia mengalihkan pandangan ke Ynho, namja itu dengan tak tahu malunya tersenyum begitu lebar pada dirinya.

 _'Aish! Dasar namja gila!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hujan... dingin sekali.." keluh Yunho sambil membuka payungnya. Pulang sekolah, tapi malah hujan begini deras. Ia sungguh sangat tak beruntung.

"Tuan Muda."

Yunho menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan paman Lee menunggunya di samping gerbang sekolah dengan mobil mewahnya.

"Paman Lee. Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan menjemputku lagi?"

"Hujannya begitu deras, Tuan Muda. Aku mengkhawatirkan Tuan Muda jika naik taxi sendiri di cuaca seperti ini."

Melihat kesungguhan di wajah orang yang selalu disampingnya dari kecil itu, Yunho mengangguk dan masuk ke mobil.

"Oh iya. Tuan Muda, Tuan Besar bilang kalau ini hari ulang tahun Nyonya Besar. Beliau meminta Tuan Muda untuk menghadiri makan malam bersama."

"Aku tak mau. Antarkan aku ke Apartemenku."

"Tuan Muda..."

"Aku bilang antarkan aku ke—"

Ucapan kesal Yunho langsung terhenti saat tatapannya menemukan seseorang yang berjalan begitu saja di tengah hujan tanpa payung ataupun pelindung lainnya.

 **Shim Changmin.**

Langit yang memuntahkan seluruh pasokan airnya ke bumi itu mengguyur keras setiap inchi tubuh kurus Changmin tanpa ampun. Dan namja itu berjalan dengan begitu tenang seolah tak terpengaruh olehnya.

Terkutuklah Yunho karena ia menemukan itu semua begitu _breathtaking_. Membuatnya tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Changmin.

"Ikuti dia." ucap Yunho ketika Changmin berbelok. Menghilang dari penglihatannya.

"Tuan Muda, kenapa tak menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke mobil saja."

Yunho menatap tajam ke arah paman Lee, dan pria paruh baya itu langsung menuruti ucapan Yunho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoaahmm.." Changmin memasuki kelas yang sudah penuh dengan siswa itu sambil menguap lebar. Ia berjalan ke kursinya, dan terdiam saat menemukan sebuah kantung plastik di mejanya. Menoleh ke sekitarnya dan menemukan semua siswa sedang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing, Changmin mengambil kantung plastik itu dan menemukan sebuah kertas bertuliskan ***For You***

Berpikir kalau mungkin itu dari Siwon—yang kini menatap ke arahnya dan tersenyum, ia duduk dan mulai membuka isi kantung plastik tersebut.

 _'Hmm... roti.. sandwich.. burger.. bakpao...ah, pancake!'_

Dengan penuh semangat, Changmin memakan pancake itu untuk mengisi perutnya. Tak memperhatikan kalau di belakangnya Yunho tersenyum senang.

Merasa sudah cukup kenyang, Changmin menepuk pundak Siwon.

"Hey, terima kasih. Ini kusisakan separuh untukmu."

Siwon meraih bungkusan yang disodorkan oleh Changmin. Melirik isi kantung plastik itu, Siwon tersenyum. "Oh, bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku belum sarapan?"

"Eh, eh! Tunggu!"

Siwon menatap Changmin dengan tatapan aneh. "Kau.. menyesal memberikannya untukku?"

"Bukan kau yang membelinya?" tanya Changmin.

"Huh?"

"Hei, kalau kau tak mau memakannya, kau bisa membuangnya." ucap sebuah suara yang sudah tak asing lagi mdari belakang Changmin. "Tapi jangan memberikannya untuk orang lain."

Changmin langsung menengok ke belakang. "Jung Yunho, kau yang membelinya?"

Yunho hanya menatap Changmin dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia terjemahkan, dan kembali berkutat dengan tugasnya yang belum selesai.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku sebelumnya? Kalau aku tahu itu darimu, aku memilih untuk mati kelaparan daripada memakannya!"

Yunho akhirnya menutup buku tugasnya dan menatap Changmin. "Tapi kau sudah memakannya." ingat Yunho.

"Itu karena kau meletakkannya di mejaku." bela Changmin.

"Huufth.. Kalau kau menyesal, kau bisa membayarnya. Total seluruhnya 32ribu won. Tapi kau cukup membayarnya 30won saja."

Changmin menatap Yunho skeptis. "Keluargamu membuka warung makan, ya? Dan karena warung makanmu sepi, kau melakukan kecurangan ini padaku. Sungguh memalukan."

"Eh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Keluargaku memang membuka warung makan. Yang spesialisasinya adalah untuk menipu orang-orang bodoh sepertimu~"

Changmin menggeretakkan giginya kesal, dan melemparkan kantung plastik itu ke Yunho—yang buruknya, bisa ditangkap begitu mudah oleh namja tersebut.

Yunho menyimpan kantung plastik itu dan kembali membuka bukunya. Namun ia terdiam sejenak, dan tersenyum sendiri mengingat tingkah Changmin barusan.

 _'Kyeopta~ '_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

Hello, Sorry baru apdet cz Ela sibuk irl sih

Tapi karena udah agak lega, Ela bisa nulis n apdet ini fanfic

Btw, Happy BirthDay kak Angel, I'm sorry no HoMin NC Fanfic, cz I have so many unfinished HoMin ff

Next, Angel4672(sabar yaa kak Angel, chap 11kebelakang masih lama~), (ok, ini sudah apdet~), Maruko09(chap berikutnya sudah ada~), ajib4ff (yupz, Yunho stalkernya Changmin deh pokoknya. Sipp,thankies buat setiap review yang kau berikan), Park Rinhyun-Uchiha (Hahaha, bagian cd lucu sih, jadi Ela masukkan~ Hahaha,mian wonkyu ooc), shin min hyo (Yun suka ama Changmin ato enggak? Akan terjawab seiring waktu~), uchimaki shippy-chan(hehe, ini juga ud apdet lagi. Aku juga suka ff-mu, dan bersyukur kau nggak jadi hiatus~), Nuy-bdg (iya dong, kan emg di adaptasi. Eh? Jadi teteh ud nonton dramanya?), L (iya, ini sudah lanjut~), luvhomin (hihihi, dan memang akan jadi terus dan terus makin dekat~), toto-chan (iya, di drama asli ada soal underwearnya koq. Eh? Toto-chan ada di fb? Sini add aku di Ela JungShim), Chwangminnie (mesum ternyata readerku satu ini. Bagian ehem2 nunggu mereka dekat dulu~), Yu (sabar Yu, bakal naik rate klo sudah waktunya), JiJoonie (sipp~ Soal ntar rate-M-nya? Yang pasti gak akan diCut macam di dramanya deh~), Big Thanks buat semua yang review ya~ :3

Last, review kalian selalu Ela tunggu~

Salam, HoMinShipper HardCore


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

 _You want to stay far away from me? It's impossible_

 _You make Jung YunHo crazy for you, and now you want to escape?_

 **||Jung Yunho!||**

 _I don't care... If I can see you every single day, I'll pay any price for it.._

 _I already addicted to you, Shim Changmin_

.

.

.

Author **Ela_JungShim** presents

An Alternate Universe FAN-FICTION

 **"Addicted"**

 **Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

 **Rate** : T

 **Length** : 4 of ?

 **Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi

Fanfction ini Ela adaptasi dari Drama Web Series dengan judul yang sama "Shangyin / Addicted(Heroin)" yang di angkat dari novel Cina yang berjudul sama. Tapi untuk YouQi-YangMeng couple, Ela buat jauh berbeda dari aslinya.

 **Warn** : TYPO's!

This is **HOMIN** Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah **HOMIN**. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHOMINOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"...kalau aku tahu semua makanan itu darinya, pasti takakan kumakan secuilpun! Mana aku tahu dia memasukkan entah apa ke dalam makanan itu!" Changmin mengomel tiada henti sepanjang perjalanan pulang sekolahnya dengan Kyuhyun. Mengutarakan segala kesal yang menumpuk di dalam palung hatinya akan kelakuan namja yang duduk dibelakangnya itu.

"Hmmm... tapi Chwang, kalau dai sudut pandangku sebagai pengamat disini, menurutku..." Kyuhyun menggantung ucapannya.

Membuat Changmin jadi penasaran. "Menurutmu apa? Dia pasien jiwa yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa ya? Iya kan?"

Kyuhyun menatap sahabatnya itu dengan mata penuh selidik, sebelum ia bibirnya membentuk lengkung cengiran. "Menurutku, Yunho itu memperlakukanmu dengan sangat baik dan sangat istimewa."

"Yunho? Memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik dan istimewa? Kurasa IQ-mu yang hampir setara denganku itu sekarang sudah jatuh sampai jongkok ya." sarkas Changmin.

"Ck. Kau ini. Dasar pikiran sempit!" cela Kyuhyun dengan tega. "Sekarang coba kau pikir Chwang, soal tadi pagi saja contoh paling gampang. Dia membelikanmu berbagai macam makanan untuk sarapan pagi. Kalau soal berbagai roti dan sandwich, okelah kau bisa membelinya dengan begitu mudah di minimarket. Tapi burger? Bakpao? Pancake? Semuanya pasti di jual di kedai/toko yang berbeda. Dan kalau pagi hari begini, pasti antriannya panjang. Ia bisa membelikanmu semua itu, dan ia bisa sampai lebih pagi darimu. Sekarang kau pikir, dari jam berapa ia bangun untuk mulai membeli dan mengantri semua makanan itu satu per satu di setiap tokonya?" Kyuhyun diam sejenak untuk mendramatisir efek ucapannya. "Pagi-pagi buta, Chwang! Dan itu semua untukmu! Kurang istimewa apalagi perlakuan si Yunho itu padamu?"

"Ck! Kau ini berlebihan sekali sih, Kyu. Dia kan pasti tetap bisa saja membeli semua makanan itu di satu toko."

"Heh," tawa cela Kyuhyun. "Kau sudah lama hidup di daerah ini. Pernah kau lihat ada satu toko yang menjual semua makanan itu jadi satu? Tidak ada, Chwang!"

Changmin sudah akan membuka mulut untuk membalas perkataan sahabat semenjak kecilnya itu, tapi... ia tak menemukan satu katapun.

Melihat sahabatnya itu diam tanpa kata, Kyuhyun menarik lengan Changmin dengan tangannya. "Begini Chwang. Meski kau adalah sahabat terbaikku dari kita kecil sampai sebesar ini, tapi jika kau menyuruhku mengantri untuk membeli seluruh makanan itu, pasti akan kujawab kalau aku tak sempat. Karena untuk mengantri panjang dari satu toko ke toko lain itu butuh niat yang kuat dan kesabaran ekstra." Lalu Kyuhyun menatap teman masa kecilnya itu dengan tatapan penasaran. "Karena itu, aku jadi penasaran. Kenapa sih, kau begitu jutek dan kejam pada si Jung Yunho itu?"

"Aku jutek dan kejam pada Yunho? Itu karena dia selalu saja membuatku marah! Dia itu...selalu saja mengganggu dan mengajakku bertengkar di setiap waktu! Kalau ada orang yang sanggup membuatnya menghiraukan aku, aku akan berlutut meminta tolong padanya!" Changmin meledak.

"Hmph—hahahahahahaha!"

Dan Changmin jadi semakin kesal saat sahabat yang seharusnya mengerti dirinya itu kini malah menertawakannya.

"...hahaha... Chwang, kenapa begitu kau ambil hati begini sih." ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung merangkul bahu sahabatnya yang sekarang cemberut itu. "Hei, menurut intuisiku, Yunho itu amat sangat menyukaimu loh—he-hei! Dengarkan ucapanku dulu Chwang!" kejar Kyuhyun pada sahabatnya yang berjalan cepat meninggalkannya. "Asal kau tau saja, setiap kali aku melihat ke belakang, Yunho itu selalu dan selalu saja menatapmu dengan begitu intens. Dia itu namja. Kau juga namja. Jadi, kenapa dia selalu menatapmu begitu?"

Changmin menatap datar pada sahabatnya itu. "Mana aku tahu. Mungkin saja dia memikirkan cara baru untuk menggangguku!"

"Hmmm... Mungkin saja, tapi yang kulihat dari pancaran matanya itu adalah... cinta~ "

"Kau juga sepertinya sudah ikut ketularan gilanya Yunho!" ucap Changmin dengan tatapan meremehkannya ke Kyuhyun, sebelum berjalan cepat meninggalkan pria bermarga Cho itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Sekarang kau pikir, dari jam berapa ia bangun untuk mulai membeli dan mengantri semua makanan itu satu per satu di setiap tokonya? Pagi-pagi buta, Chwang! Dan itu semua untukmu! Kurang istimewa apalagi perlakuan si Yunho itu padamu?"_

Malam itu, sebelum ia memejamkan mata untuk menyambut alam mimpi, kalimat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terngiang dalam benaknya.

"Aish! Mana aku peduli!" gumamnya sebal sebelum menarik selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Selamat pagi semuanya, hari ini pelajaran bahasa Inggris kita akan mengulangi kembali mengenai Tenses. Kita mulai dengan Present Tense. Ada empat Present Tense. Simple Present Tense, Present Continuous Tense, Present Perfect Tense dan Present Perfect Continuous tense. Rumus dari Simple Present Tense adalah..."

Changmin menulikan telinganya dari suara celotehan Boa- _sonsaengnim_. Pikirannya sedang tak fokus. Dan sumber ketidak fokusannya adalah kalimat Kyuhyun kemarin.

" _Sekarang kau pikir, dari jam berapa ia bangun untuk mulai membeli dan mengantri semua makanan itu satu per satu di setiap tokonya? Pagi-pagi buta, Chwang! Dan itu semua untukmu! Kurang istimewa apalagi perlakuan si Yunho itu padamu?"_

Changmin menghela nafas sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ke lengan kanannya.

 _'Apa benar begitu? ...Aish! Tidak-tidak!'_ Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Berusaha meruntuhkan pemikiran aneh yang hinggap di kepalanya. _'Orang menyebalkan seperti Yunho pasti tak akan melakukannya! Si Kyu hanya terlalu melebih-lebihkan saja! Benar, Kyu hanya melebih-lebihkan saja.'_ Changmin mengangguk-angguk sambil tersenyum puas.

 _"Menurut intuisiku, Yunho itu amat sangat menyukaimu. Asal tau saja, setiap kali aku melihat ke belakang, Yunho itu selalu dan selalu saja menatapmu dengan begitu intens"_

Pikiran Changmin yang sudah mulai tenang kembali resah bagaikan laut yang di amuk badai. _'Tidak mungkin kan, kalau ucapan Kyu itu benar...'_

Dengan super perlahan, Changmin memutar badannya ke belakang—dan langsung terperanjat kaget saat tatapan tajam Yunho bertabrakan langsung dengannya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku begitu?" tanya Changmin sewot menutupi kekagetannya.

"Kepalamu dari tadi berputar-putar. Kalau aku tak memperhatikannya, bisa-bisa kepalamu itu tiba-tiba jatuh. Mengerikan."

Changmin menatap kesal pada Yunho sebelum membalikkan badan kembali menghadap ke depan. Mengelus dadanya tenang karena, Ya, Kyuhyun hanya melebih-lebihkan saja.

"...mengenai rumus Past Future Perfect Continuous Tense. Kalian semua mengerti?"

Anggukan tanpa semangat yang menyambutnya membuat guru wanita itu menghela nafas. "Atmosfer ruangan ini terlihat sangat berat karena kalian begitu tertekan. Aku akan meminta seorang siswa untuk menyayikan lagu dalam bahasa Inggris. Jadi, siapa yang mau mengajukan diri?"

"Shim Changmin!" ucap suara bernada rendah itu dari belakang punggung Changmin.

Belum sempat ia menolak, Boa- _sonsaengnim_ sudah memanggil namanya untuk berdiri.

Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Changmin akhirnya menghela nafas sebelum berdiri.

" _ **There's a calm surrender to the rush of day**_

 _ **When the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away..."**_

Yunho yang tadinya hanya sekedar iseng mengusulkan nama Changmin, jadi terdiam.

Menyandar di kursinya. Melipat lengannya di dada. Tatapan sarat makna-nya terus tertuju pada sosok Changmin yang masih mengeluarkan suaranya yang merdu... dan menghanyutkannya.

" _ **...An enchanted moment, and it sees me through**_

 _ **It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you~ "**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Changmin-ah, gadis yang kemarin meneleponmu lagi." ucap sang Appa sambil menyembulkan kepala ke kamar putranya itu.

"Matikan saja." jawab Changmin malas.

"Hei! Kau jangan begitu. Dia sudah repot-repot meneleponmu. Terima saja." sang Ayah memaksa dengan lembut. "Dan habis itu ayo makan, _Appa_ dan _halmeoni_ sudah bersiap di meja."

Changmin mengangguk dan dengan setengah hati menerima telepon genggam yang di sodorkan sang ayah.

" _Oppa_ , apakah aku begitu mengganggumu? Mengapa kau begitu membenciku, _Oppa_?"

Suara manis manja itu langsung menyapa telinga Changmin. Membuat ekspresi di wajah yang sebenarnya begitu manis itu menjadi kaku.

"Mulai sekarang, kita tak usah saling menghubungi lagi."

"Tidak! Aku tak akan pernah menuruti permintaan _Oppa_!" jerit suara feminin itu dengan histeris. "Kalau _Oppa_ melakukannya, aku akan mengganggu _Appa_ -mu setiap hari!" ancam wanita di seberang sana.

Changmin terdiam. Apakah ia sudah sebegitu buta akan sifat Seohyun yang begitu kekanakan dan seenaknya. Dan sekarang ini, mantan kekasihnya itu sampai mengancamnya?

"Silahkan saja." ucap Changmin yang langsung mematikan sambungan telepon.

Tangan-tangan terampil Changmin langsung membuka tutup belakang ponsel kuno milik sang ayah. Melepas baterainya, ia langsung mengambil _simcard_ yang terpasang disana, dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ini ponselmu, _Appa_."

"Letakkan saja dimeja, Changmin-ah." ucap sang Ayah santai. "Omong-omong, gadis itu siapa, Changmin-ah?"

"Aku beritahukan pun, _Appa_ pasti tak kenal." sahut Changmin cuek. "Oh iya, sisa pulsa di _simcard_ ini ada berapa?"

"Hmm? Hanya sekitar 30 won."

"Oh, baguslah." Changmin menunjukkan sebuah _simcard_ di tangannya, dan " **Prak**!" mematahkannya jadi dua. Ia meletakkan potongan _simcard_ itu di meja.

Tersenyum tenang, Ia berucap, " _Appa_ beli nomor baru saja."

" _Y_ - _yah_! ...aish, _Appa_ menyimpan semua kontak di _simcard_ itu. Dan sekarang semuanya hilang karena ulahmu."

" _Appa_ jangan berlebihan. Lagipula, selama ini kan tak pernah ada yang menelepon _Appa_." sahut Changmin tanpa dosa.

"Ssh—aish! Sudah terlanjur juga..." gumam sang Ayah sambil kembali fokus ke makan malam mereka.

"Changmin-ah, luka sariawan-mu sudah sembuh?" tanya sang Ayah saat melihat anaknya itu bisa makan lagi dengan begitu lahap.

"Uh-hum." angguk Changmin. "Salep yang diberikan _Appa_ kemarin itu benar-benar membantu. Sudah tak begitu sakit, tapi masih sedikit merah. _Appa_ menyimpan salepnya dimana? Habis ini aku mau pakai sekali lagi."

"Uhmm...—oh! _Appa_ menaruhnya di laci meja belajarmu. Laci yang paling bawah. Bungkusnya berwarna kuning."

"Oh, oke."

Changmin beranjak dari sana dan langsung beranjak ke kamarnya. Membuka laci paling bawah, jemari lentik Changmin mulai mengaduk-aduk isi laci tersebut.

 _'Kenapa tidak ada? Salep yang ada di sini cuma salep wasir.'_

" _Appa_? Mana salepnya? Kok tak ada?" teriak Changmin memanggil sang Ayah.

"Di dalam laci yang ketiga Changmin-ah."

"Aku sudah mencarinya, _Appa_. Tidak ada disini."

 _Appa_ dari namja bertubuh kelewat tinggi itu beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri sang anak yang tengah berjongkok mengubek-ubek isi laci ketiga. "Geser sedikit." ucapnya sambil membuka lebar laci itu dan tangannya mulai mencari salep tersebut.

"Nah, ini dia!" ucap sang Ayah, yang langsung disambut dengan tatapan horor dari sepasang mata bambi bulat itu.

" _Appa_! Ini kan salep wasir!" serunya tak percaya. "Ujung bibirku sariawan, dan _Appa_ memeriku salep wasir?!"

"Memang kenapa? Minggu lalu _halmeoni_ -mu sakit jamur di kakinya, dan _Appa_ menggunakan salep itu untuk menyembuhkannya."

" _Appa_ pikir sariawan dan jamur kaki itu sama?" tuntut Changmin tak terima.

" _Super glue_ saja bisa digunakan untuk plastik, piring dan sepatu. Tak peduli itu salep apa, kalau bisa mengobati sariawanmu, berarti itu salep yang bagus." Ayah Changmin meraih dagu putranya. "Lihat, sariawanmu saja sudah mulai sembuh, iya kan?"

"Aish! Pergi! Pergi! _Appa_ keluar saja sana!" usir Changmin mendorong kasar sang ayah dari kamarnya dengan kesal. Ia membanting daun pintu tak bersalah di depan ayahnya.

"Dasar _Appa_ bodoh!" maki Changmin sebal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hatchih! Hatchih!"

Pagi itu Changmin terbangun dengan hidung yang terasa gatal dan tersumbat. Kepalanya terasa begitu pusing, dan seluruh sel tubuhnya menolak untuk di ajak bangun. Lemas sekali.

"Aku pasti mau terserang flu." gumamnya lemah.

Memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangkit, Changmin menarik laci-nya yang paling atas. Disitu adalah tempat yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menyimpan obat flu.

Dapat, Changmin langsung mengambil satu tablet, dan meminumnya dengan bantuan air mineral yang selalu ia sediakan di dalam kamarnya.

"Semoga hari ini bisa berjalan dengan tenang." lirih Changmin dengan suaranya yang agak sengau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu kembali diawali dengan pelajaran dari Boa- _sonsaengnim_. Pembahasan mengenai sejarah dari bahasa yang digunakan sebagai bahasa internasional itu.

Dan Yunho, melhat Changmin yang begitu nyenyak dalam tidurnya, tidak bisa untuk tidak mengusilinya~

Ia menepuk pelan punggung Changmin.

Tak ada reaksi.

Semakin berani, tangan-tangan jahilnya bergerak ke pinggang Changmin, dan mengelitiki pinggang yang ramping itu.

Masih tak ada reaksi.

Penasaran, tangan Yunho naik ke leher Changmin, dan berusaha menyentil pelan leher putih jenjang yang tertangkap dalam penglihatannya.

Suara gebrakan buku dari depan membuat Yunho langsung duduk diam seperti anak manis.

"Ekhem! Shim Changmin!"

Namja yang namanya dipanggil itu terbangun, dan mulai berdiri dengan wajah kuyu dan mata yang begitu berat untuk dibuka. "Ne, Boa- _sonsaengmin_?"

"When was Royal Shell established?" tanya Boa- _sonsaengmin_ dalam bahasa Inggris.

"In February 1907."

"Bagus. Duduk kembali."

 _'What the hell! Dia mendengarkan pelajaran meskipun sedang tertidur?!'_ batin Yunho tak percaya. _'Apa-apaan dia itu?'_

Selama jam pelajaran tengah berlangsung, pikiran Yunho masih terfokus pada pemuda yang terus tertidur itu. Otak usil dan nakalnya memikirkan sebuah ide usil untuk Changmin hari ini.

 **Teeeeettttt!**

Bel istirahat berbunyi, dan Yunho langsung melesat keluar menuju tempat yang pasti akan membantunya.

Ruang Kesehatan Sekolah.

" _Uisa_ , berikan aku satu botol obat tidur!" tuntut Yunho begitu ia melihat dokter sekolah berjenis kelamin wanita itu.

"Untuk apa?" tanya sang dokter sekolah dengan sinis.

" Bukan urusanmu, _uisa_. Berikan saja padaku!" sahut Yunho tak sabar.

"Tidak bisa. Peraturan sekolah tak membolehkanku meresepkan obat tidur seenaknya begitu."

"Aku ini tak bisa tidur!" bentak Yunho sambil menggebrak meja sang dokter sekolah.

Dokter sekolah itu mendengus tak senang. "Aku cuma bisa memberimu maksimal dua tablet saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan menahan cengiran mencurigakan, Yunho memasuki kelas. Senyumnya semakin lebar saat melihat kalau Changmin tak ada di dalam kelas.

Melihat ke sekeliling, Yunho mengawasi setiap orang yang ada di dalam kelas. Semua sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing,dan tak ada yang memperhatikannya.

Sempurna.

Dengan mata awas memperhatikan sekitar, tangan Yunho menyelinap ke dalam tas Changmin, dan mengambil botol minum pemuda manis yang menarik perhatiannya itu. Ia memasukkan dua butir obat tidur ke dalam botol minum Changmin, dan mengocoknya supaya tablet itu cepat larut.

Dengan wajah inosen, Yunho mengembalikan botol minum Changmin ke dalam tas pemuda itu, dan berpura-pura tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

Tak berapa lama, bel masuk kembali berbunyi. Dengan menahan tawa, Yunho memperhatikan Changmin yang berdehem melegakan tenggorokannya, dan meminum air dari botol minumnya.

"Kenapa rasanya agak pahit? Ada yang salah dengan lidahku sepertinya."

Yunho berusaha keras menahan tawanya saat mendengar Changmin bergumam, namun tetap meminum air dari botolnya.

 **.**

 **.**

Pelajaran kedua dimulai, dan Yunho tersenyum puas saat melihat Changmin menguap lebar dan langsung tertidur lelap.

 _'Sekarang kau tak mungkin lagi tidur sambil tetap bisa mendengarkan pelajaran, kekekekeke.'_

Satu jam.

 **.**

 **.**

Dua jam.

 **.**

 **.**

Tiga jam.

 **.**

 **.**

Empat jam...

Bosan! Bosan! Bosan!

Terus memperhatikan Changmin yang tertidur—tanpa bisa ia ganggu benar-benar membosankan...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyuhyun-ssi, bisa kau tolong aku mengumpulkan tugas matematika dari Han- _sonsaeng_? Aku harus ke ruang guru, ada urusan dengan Kwon- _sonsaeng_."

"Hmm? Oke." sahut Kyuhyun. "Tapi kau berhutang satu game padaku!"

"Oke, oke."

Tersenyum puas, Kyuhyun mulai berkeliling ke meja temannya satu per satu. Mengumpulkan pekerjaan rumah yang kemarin di berikan oleh guru matematika mereka yang galak, namun entah kenapa begitu sayang padanya.

"Tugas. Ayo kumpulkan tugasmu." ucap Kyuhyun ketus saat ia sampai di meja cowok yang sok tampan.

Sebuah senyum menyebalkan-lah yang menyambutnya. "Kenapa aku harus mengumpulkannya padamu? Jangan-jangan kau mau menyalin jawabanku." tuduhnya.

"Yah! Buat apa aku menyalin jawabanmu yang belum pasti benar!" Kyuhyun membalas dengan tak terima. "Sudah! Ayo cepat kumpulkan tugasmu sini!" ucap Kyuhyun sebal. Melihat buku tugas Siwon tergeletak di atas meja, tangan Kyuhyun bergerak untuk meraihnya—

 **Grepp!**

—namun tangan Siwon yang menggenggam tangannya menggagalkan niatnya.

"Yah! Lepas!"

"Tak mau. Kalau aku lepas, nanti kau mencuri buku tugasku."

"Me-mencuri buku tugasmu?!" Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya pada namja sok kegantengan di kelasnya itu.

"Yup. Kau kan bukan orang yang ditunjuk oleh Han- _sonsaeng_ untuk mengumpulkan tugas. Jadi kalau kau mengambil buku tugasku, berarti secara logika, kau mencurinya."

"Yah! JeMin yang ditugaskan Han- _sonsaeng_ sedang sibuk. Jdi aku diminta menggantikannya."

"Bukan urusanku. Aku hanya mau mengumpulkan tugas ke dia saja." sahut Siwon. "Hmm, tanganmu lembut juga."

"Yah! Abnormal! Lepaskan tanganku!" Kyuhyun menarik tangannya yang masih berada dalam genggaman Siwon. Ia merinding merasakan tangan lelaki itu mengelus-elus telapak tangannya dengan ekspresi wajah yang aneh.

"Hyaaa!" Kyuhyun memekik kaget saat ia berusaha menarik tangannya, namun tenaga Siwon ternyata lebih kuat darinya. Membuatnya oleng dan tertarik ke depan, dan—

 _ **~cupp~**_

—bibir joker Siwon menempel di pipi chubby-nya.

"Ah, aku sudah dapat sevis yang manis. Ini buku tugasmu, kukumpulkan padamu." ucap siwon santai sambil melepas tangan Kyuhyun dan memberikan buku tugas matematikanya pada Kyuhyun.

 **Slap!**

Buku yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun itu di pukulkan dengan keras ke kepala Siwon.

"Sinting! Abnormal!" maki Kyuhyun yang cepat-cepat menghapus bekas kecupan Siwon di pipinya. Ia cepat meninggalkan namja gila itu dan berjalan ke meja sahabatnya, yang tertidur lagi. Seperti biasanya.

"Chwang, Chwang, ayo kumpulkan tugasmu." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Changmin yang tertidur.

Tak bergeming.

"Chwang! Chwang, ayo kumpulkan tugasmuuu.." kembali Kyuhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Changmin yang masih saja terkurap di meja.

Mendengar Kyuhyun dibelakangnya kesulitan, Siwon yang notabene duduk di depan Changmin ikut membantu.

"Changmin- _ssi_ , bangun! Sonsangenim sudah masuk ke kelas!"

Tak bergeming. Tubuh yang mengatupkan kepala ke meja itu tak bergerak bangun sama sekali.

"Chwang! Hei Chwang!"

Kyuhyun mulai merasakan keanehan. Dengan panik ia menelengkan kepala Changmin, dan alangkah kaget dirinya saat melihat wajah Changmin begitu pucat.

"Kenapa wajahnya begitu pucat?"

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Siwon membalikkan badan dan melihat kondisi teman sekelasnya itu. "Changmi- _ssi_! Changmin- _ssi_!"

"Chwang! Chwang!" panggil-panggil Kyuhyun sambil terus berusaha membangunkan sahabatnya itu.

"Dia tidak sadar. Bawa ke Ruang Kesehatan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho terbangun mendengar suara berisik di sekitarnya. Entah sejak kapan ia tertidur. Mungkin karena bosan—tak ada Changmin yang bisa ia ganggu—kantuk menghampirinya dengan cepat.

"Aish! Kenapa mengangkat Chwang saja kau tidak kuat?!"

"Hei! Kau kira Changmin- _ssi_ ini ringan apa?"

Mata Yunho langsng terbuka sepenuhnya saat mendengar kalimat 'menggendong' dan 'Changmin' masuk ke indra pendengarnya. Sepasang mata musangnya terbuka kaget saat ia melihat Siwon berusaha menggendong Changmin di punggungnya. Lebih kaget lagi saat melihat wajah namja itu begitu pucat pasi.

"Minggir! Biar aku yang menggendongnya!" usir Yunho tegas sambil mendorong Siwon dengan kasar. Ia langsung mengalungkan lengan Changmin ke lehernya, dan mengangkat tubuh tak sadar Changmin di punggungnya. Berjalan cepat—atau berlari?—menuju ke Ruang Kesehatan dengan perasaan dilanda kekhawatiran tak terhingga.

 _'Hey Changmin, ada apa denganmu? Kau harus baik-baik saja!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

Anyyeong~! Chap empat update~!

Rencananya sih update kemarin, tapi baru ngetik separuh jalan, Ela ngantuk banget(cz Ela habis shift malam).

Dan hari ini Ela libur~ Habis seharian tidur, bangun langsung lanjutin ini~

Gimana chap 4 ini? Good or Bad?

Buat : (ini udah lanjut~ Enggak lanjutin bayar hutang, tapi malah nambah hutang *lirik epep Takdir Cinta*), (kekeke, syukirlah kalo suka~ Soal saudara tiri? Nanti akan ketahuan kok), toto-chan(tapi yang sekarang apdetnya cepat kan? Changmin gak jahit jaketnya cz benang dia habis buat ngejait jaket Yunho dobel2), Lennie239(Changmin kan emang gakal :3 Hidup Changmin biar kesian, tapi ntar ada Yunho kok yg bikin bahagia, mungkin...), ajib4ff(hahaha, iya, cara Yunho naik perhatian Changmin emang dgn bikin naik darah. Kekanakan gitu deh. Thank you atas semua reviewnya selama ini :3), (so sweetnya sabaar~ Mana? Katanya add fb-ku?), wiwie (sabar bebeb~), uchimaki shippy-chan(sudah apdet~ Hahaha, emang saling usil gitu, habis Changmin dipancing Yunho sih~), shin min hyo(beda benci ama cinta setipis tissue~), JiJoonie(mechum! Mechum! Kekekeke, berharap HoMin beneran main drama beginian), Chwangminnie (kau emang mechum! XD sudah apdet, semoga tetap menarik~), Park Rinhyun-Uchiha(ini sudah apdet lagi~ hihihi, iya, emang beneran bikin addicted pokonya~) TERIMA KASIH SEBESAR_BESARNYA buat waktu kalian untuk membaca dan meninggalkan jejak~

Dan ela bahagia banget lihat Traffic Graph fanfic ini yg udah mencapai 989 view(dilihat 989 kali :3)

Dan review dari kalian selalu di tunggu sama Ela~

Last, salam, HoMin Shipper Hardcore – Ela_JungShim


	5. Chapter 5

.

"Minggir! Biar aku yang menggendongnya!" usir Yunho tegas sambil mendorong Siwon dengan kasar. Ia langsung mengalungkan lengan Changmin ke lehernya, dan mengangkat tubuh tak sadar Changmin di punggungnya. Berjalan cepat—atau berlari?—menuju ke Ruang Kesehatan dengan perasaan dilanda kekhawatiran tak terhingga.

 _'Hey Changmin, ada apa denganmu? Kau harus baik-baik saja!'_

.

.

 _You want to stay far away from me? It's impossible_

 _You make Jung YunHo crazy for you, and now you want to escape?_

 **||Jung Yunho!||**

 _I don't care... If I can see you every single day, I'll pay any price for it.._

 _I already addicted to you, Shim Changmin_

.

.

.

Author **Ela_JungShim** presents

An Alternate Universe FAN-FICTION

 **"Addicted"**

 **Pairing** : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

 **Rate** : T

 **Length** : 5 of ?

 **Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi

Fanfction ini Ela adaptasi dari Drama Web Series dengan judul yang sama "Shangyin / Addicted(Heroin)" yang di angkat dari novel Cina yang berjudul sama. Tapi untuk YouQi-YangMeng couple, Ela buat jauh berbeda dari aslinya.

 **Warn** : TYPO's!

This is **HOMIN** Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah **HOMIN**. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHOMINOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aish! Dimana si _Uisa_?!" seru Yunho tak sabaran saat ia sudah membaringkan tubuh pucat Changmin ke tempat tidur di UKS. Ruang Kesehatan itu kosong. Dokter sekolah yang harusnya berjaga, menghilang entah kemana. " _Uisa_ tak berguna!" maki-nya dengan marah.

"Hey! Ada apa ribut-ribut begini?" seru dokter sekolah wanita itu saat ia kembali ke ruangannya. Ia melihat Yunho, dan langsung merasa malas. Murid seenaknya itu. "Kau? Kenapa lagi kesini?" ucapnya tak senang.

Namun saat melihat ada beberapa siswa lain disana, senyum manis langsung terbit di wajahnya yang tidak cantik itu. "Oh! Kau Choi Siwon kan?"

"Eh? Ah. Ne. Saya Choi Siwon."

"Hooo, kau _namja_ yang paling tampan di angkatan kalian kan?" ucap sang _Uisa_ —yang langsung diikuti dengan Siwon yang bergaya sok _cool_ dan memberikan senyum dua lesung pipinya. "Apa kau tahu, kemarin ada dua _yeoja_ yang kemari dan—"

"Kalau kau bicara omong-kososng lagi, akan aku tutup ruang kesehatan sekolah ini!" ancam Yunho yang gerah mendengar percakapan tak penting dari _uisa_ sekolah mereka yang ternyata seorang _yeoja_ centil. "Cepat lakukan tugasmu dan periksa temanku ini!" perintahnya dengan tak menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

Sang _uisa_ menghela nafas sebelum menghampiri siswa yang di baringkan di tempat tidur. Ia langsung mengeluarkan senter kecilnya dan mulai memeriksa mata Changmin. Memperhatikan kepucatan dari raut wajah si murid. "Apa dia tiba-tiba pingsan?"

"Ini karena dua pil tidur yang kau berikan." sahut Yunho.

"Tidak mungkin. Obat tidur yang kuberikan padamu itu dosis normal. Tidak lebih. Pasti dia juga meminum obat yang lain."

"Ah! Tadi aku sekilas melihat. Ada satu strip obat di dalam tas Changmin. Tapi aku tak tahu itu obat apa."

Secepat kilat, kepala Yunho menoleh ke arah Siwon. Telinga-nya seolah tuli. Tak mendengar kalau sang _Uisa_ menyuruh Siwon ke kelas dan mengambil obat yang ada di dalam tas Changmin. Yang memenuhi benaknya hanyalah fakta bahwa Changmin sedang mengkonsumsi obat, dan dengan tidak tahunya, ia malah mengerjai Changmin dengan memberinya obat tidur.

 _'Bodoh! Bodoh kau Jung Yunho! Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Changmin...'_ maki Yunho pada dirinya sendiri. Satu tangannya meraih kepala Changmin, dan mengelusnya dengan penuh perhatian. _'Kau harus selalu sehat. Kau tidak boleh kenapa-kenapa Shim Changmin...'_

" _Uisa_! Ini! Aku sudah membawanya!"

Seruan dari Siwon menariknya dari dunianya sendiri. Ia melihat sang _Uisa_ mengambil strip tablet obat yang di bawa Siwon.

"Hmm... obat flu biasa..." gumam _yeoja_ yang sudah lima tahunan menjadi dokter sekolah. Ia membalik blister obat itu, dan sepasang matanya terbelalak kaget. "Ah! Pantas saja! Obat ini sudah kadaluwarsa! Sudah expired sejak satu tahun lalu."

Ia memasang _stethoscope_ -nya dan memeriksa detak jantung siswanya itu. Mengecek kondisi lambungnya juga. Normal.

"Kondisinya normal. Karena meminum obat kadaluwarsa bersama dengan obat tidur, dia jadi pingsan seperti ini. Sedikit demam, namun tak apa. Aku akan menginfusnya agar ia tak kehilangan cairan. Dan saat ia bangun, kondisinya akan kembali normal seperti sedia kala."

Yunho, Kyuhyun dan Siwon, ketiganya menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Kalian berdua kembalilah ke kelas. Aku yang akan menjaga dan menunggui Changmin." perintah Yunho mengusir dua nyamuk di sana.

"Aku saja." tawar Siwon-yang langsung membuat Yunho berdiri dan menatapnya tak senang.

"Sudah kubilang aku yang akan menunggui Changmin!" sentaknya dengan nada tak senang.

"Baik, baik. Kami berdua akan kembali ke kelas. Tunggui dan jaga Chwang sampai ia sadar kembali, oke? Ayo Siwon!" ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung berdiri dan menyeret Siwon keluar. "Kami kembali ke kelas dulu!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oHOMINOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nghhh.."

Alam sadar mulai memasuki kelima indra-nya, dan entah kenapa, tubunya terasa begitu lemas. Ada sebuah tangan yang menelusup ke tengkuknya. Mengangkat dan menyangga kepalanya hingga setengah duduk. Sebuah benda dingin ditempelkan di bibirnya, dan aliran air memasuki mulutnya. Membasahi mulut dan kerongkongannya yang tidak ia sadari terasa begitu kering.

" _Appa_ , sudah cukup.." keluhnya sambil menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Wow, formal sekali." sebuah tawa kecil yang terdengar, dan suara menyebalkan yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya itu membuatnya langsung membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tuntut Changmin saat indra penglihatannya menangkap sosok menyebalkan Yunho.

"Ah, sudah tak memanggilku _'Appa'_ lagi?" ejek Yunho yang langsung membuat urat marah Changmin tertarik dan ia melayangkan tinjunya.

"Whoa! Whoa!" refleks cepat Yunho membuatnya bisa menangkap ayunan tangan kiri Changmin. Ia meletakkan tangan kiri Changmin dan menahan _namja_ itu agar tak bergerak. "Jangan banyak bergerak dulu! Ada jarum infus di tangan kananmu!"

Changmin menggeretakkan giginya kesal. Namun saat kalimat Yunho bisa ia terjemahkan, ia langsung melirik ke arah tangannya. Sebuah jarum berukuran tidak kecil terpasang di tangan kanannya. Menyambung pada selang dan berkhir pada botol infus.

 _'Aku... di infus..?'_

"Hei, apa yang terjadi?" tanya-nya dengan lemas. Serius, tubuhnya benar-benar lemas dan sebenarnya ia tak punya tenaga sama sekali. Tapi entah kenapa keberadaan Yunho selalu bisa membuatnya terbawa emosi dan jadi meledak-ledak. Dan sekarang, ia jadi dobel lemasnya.

"Kau meminum obat yang sudah kadaluwarsa—"

 _'Ah, obat yang tadi pagi kuminum kah? Memang obatnya sudah kubeli sejak lama, tapi karena masih, tak mungkin kubuang sia-sia. Ternyata... sudah kadaluwarsa... '_

"—dan aku memasukkan dua tablet obat tidur ke dalam botol minummu."

"Kau— _aish_!" Ingin sekali ia memaki dan memarahi lelaki sialan di depannya ini. Tapi kondisinya yang lemas tak memungkinkannya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Menenangkan diri. Agar bisa menghadapi Jung- _sialan_ -Yunho dengan pikiran jernih.

"Beritahu aku." mulai Changmin, yang langsung menarik perhatian Yunho. "Apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu?"

Yunho menelengkan kepalanya bingung. Tak mengerti perkataan Changmin.

Menggigit bibirnya dan menelan harga dirinya, Changmin melanjutkan perkataannya. "Apapun itu, aku minta maaf padamu, oke? Jadi, bisakah kau tak lagi menggangguku?"

"Aaaaah.." gumam Yunho saat mengerti maksud Changmin. Ia mengulurkan tangan ke kepala Changmin, dan memainkan helaian rambut lembut itu. "Aku... akan menanggung dan mengganti segala kerugian yang terjadi padamu. Tapi memintaku untuk meninggalkanmu dan tak mengganggumu?Sampai kiamat pun, itu tidak mungkin terjadi!"

" _Yah_! Apa kau ini gila?"

" _Yup_ , kau benar. Aku memang gila."

"Minum obatmu kalau begitu!"

" **Kau** , adalah **obatku**."

Alis Changmin mengerut tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau ingin aku kembali waras... kau harus bertahan denganku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terakhir, aku akan membagikan hasil ujian pertengahan semester kalian. Untuk yang nilai totalnya di bawah 300, siap-siap menghadapi remedial di pertemuan berikutnya. Selamat siang anak-anak."

Tak menghiraukan teman-teman sekelasnya yang membalas salam sang guru, Yunho dengan cepat meneliti lembaran ujiannya. Otaknya dengan cepat menghitung total dari tujuh mata pelajaran yang di ujikan. 521. Tidak buruk.

Dengan cepat tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggung di depannya. "Hey Changmin- _ah_ , berapa nilaimu?"

Changmin yang sudah setengah tertidur menelungkup di meja, membuka matanya. Menegakkan tubuh, menyenderkan punggung di kursinya hingga tepat di depan Yunho. "Nilaiku?"

"Hm, hm."

"Totalnya?"

"Yup! Aku dapat 521. Kalau kau?"

"Belum aku hitung. Aku mengantuk." jawab Changmin final, yang akhirnya kembali menelungkupkan tubuhnya. Mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk tidur.

"Kalau begitu, akan aku hitungkan!"

Dan angan-angan Changmin untuk tidur sudah dipastikan melayang. Dan semuanya karena Jung- _berisik_ -Yunho. Kertas ujiannya di ambil paksa oleh Yunho, dan namja itu membaca nilai yang tertera disana.

"Matematika 99. Bahasa inggris dan korea 98. Kimia, Fisika, Biologi semuanya 99. Ilmu sosial juga 99. Total semuanya... 691?! Kau pasti mencontek!" tuduh Yunho.

"Di depanku Choi Siwon. Dan kau ada di belakangku. Di antara kalian berdua, tak ada yang bisa aku contek." jawab Changmin malas.

"Jangan terkejut begitu, Yunho- _ssi_. Chwang itu genius. Di semua ujian sekolah, ia selalu dapat peringkat satu." celetuk Kyuhyun yang mendengar Yunho menyebutkan nilai-nilai Changmin.

Yunho menatap Kyuhyun. Sebelum tatapannya kembali terfokus sepenuhnya pada Changmin.

"Kau... menyebalkan." ucap Yunho sambil meletakkan lembaran ujian Changmin kembali ke meja.

"Menyebalkan?" tanya Changmin tak peduli.

Yunho meletakkan tangan kanannya di kursi Changmin, dan tangan kiri di meja. Mencondongkan tubuhnya hingga hanya satu jengkal jarak yang memisahkan wajah mereka berdua.

"Kau... menghancurkan asumsiku pada seorang genius." ucap Yunho sambil tangannya menoyor pelan kepala Changmin.

Membalas tatapan tajam Yunho dengan tatapan galak miliknya, Changmin membalas. "Kau juga menghancurkan kempuanku untuk menoleransi kebodohan."

 **BRAK!**

"SHIM CHANGMIN!"

Seluruh penghuni kelas menoleh ke asal suara. Di sana, di depan pintu kelas mereka yang dibuka dengan tak berperi-kepintuan, berdiri seorang Kang Kimjae. Putra dari salah satu donatur di sekolah ini.

"Shim Changmin, hadapi aku!" teriak namja itu lagi. "Jadi anak baik dan turuti apa kataku. Kalau tidak, aku akan membeberkan rahasiamu di depan semua orang." ancamnya.

Changmin, yang merasa tak mempunyai urusan dengan namja itu hanya menatapnya dengan malas. Namun tak urung ia berdiri dan berjalan menghampirinya. Ia ditantang, mana mungkin harga dirinya membiarkan ia hanya duduk begitu saja?

"Kalau sampai aku membeberkan rahasiamu, kau pasti tak akan berani lagi datang ke sekolah. Jangan pikir karena kau pintar, kau bisa selamat. Jika kau membuatku kesal, bahkan yang terbaik di sekolah inipun akan dikeluarkan!"

"Rahasiaku? Apa itu? Coba katakan, karena aku sendiri-pun penasaran." sahut Changmin dengan ekspresi dingin, saat ia sudah berdiri tepat di depan Kang Kimjae

"Huh! Kau mau aku mengatakannya? Kalau aku mengatakannya, aku takut kau akan menangis berlutut di hadapanku." sombongnya dengan wajah songong.

Tak terpengaruh, Changmin tetap memasang wajah _cool_ -nya. "Kalau kau berani, katakan saja."

"Baguslah. Kalau itu yang kau inginkan." Kang Kimjae menolehkan wajahnya ke seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas itu. Dan dengan suara keras, ia mulai berbicara. "Dengar baik-baik semuanya, karena aku hanya akan mengatakannya satu kali saja. Shim Changmin, adalah anak haram yang ditinggalkan oleh ibunya sendiri saat kecil."

 **Degg!**

Yunho yang sedari tadi malas mendengarkan ocehan tak jelas _namja_ itu langsung berubah ekspresinya. Raut malas dan tak peduli itu hilang. Berganti dengan mimik serius dengan mata harimaunya yang menyipit tajam penuh keinginan untuk melakukan kekerasan. Aura yang ada di sekitarnya pun turut berubah. Panas, penuh amarah, dan sangat mematikan.

"Dan apa kalian tahu apa profesi dari ibu-nya Changmin? Kalian bahkan tak akan bisa membayangkannya."

Changmin mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sepenuh hati menahan dirinya untuk tidak melayangkan kepalan tangannya pada mulut berbisa yang terus menebarkan racunnya. Anak miskin vs anak donatur sekolah. Jika ia melakukan kekerasan, sudah pasti ia-lah yang akan di keluarkan dari sekolah. Dan ia tak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

"Ibu dari Shim Changmin adalah seorang wanita jalang!"

Changmin membelalakkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Menggeretakkan gigi, ia sampai harus menggigit pipi dalamnya agar tidak membalas dan tidak terpancing oleh umpan kejam di depannya. Buku-buku jarinya sudah begitu memutih karena mengepal begitu kuat.

Namun sepertinya Kimjae masih belum ingin berhenti. "Ah! Tidak, tidak. Aku punya sebutan baru yang lebih tepat."

Yunho tak bisa menahan dirinya. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya, dan berjalan menuju ke arah Kang Jungsik.

"Profesi dari Ibu Changmin adalah PE-LA-CU-"

 **BUAGH!**

"Aghk!"

Changmin yang hampir saja melayangkan tinjunya, terdorong ke samping. Dan yang kini terlihat olehnya adalah Yunho yang melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah menyebalkan Kang Kimjae.

Tidak puas, Yunho kembali menyarangkan bogem mentahnya ke wajah itu lagi, hingga bunyi _'kretek'_ , yang menandakan patahnya tulang hidung sang penerima pukulan, terdengar.

Masih merasa belum puas, dengan kaki panjang dan ber-ototnya, ia menendang kuat perut Kang Kimjae hingga _namja_ itu terpental ke belakang dan tertahan oleh tembok.

"Kau! Beraninya kau memukulku!" seru Kimjae sambil memegangi perut dan hidungnya yang berdarah.

"MINTA MAAF! CEPAT MINTA MAAF PADA CHANGMIN!" Murka Yunho sambil meraih kerah baju Kimjae.

"Kenapa aku harus minta maaf! Kalau kau berani menyentuhku lagi, aku akan membuatmu masuk ke penjara! Kalau tak percaya, coba saja!" tantang Kimjae yang sombong akan statusnya.

Yunho menggeretakkan kepalanya ke kanan-kiri, sebelum ia kembali melayangkan bogem mentahnya sekuat-kuatnya ke perut Kimjae. Membuat namja itu kembali tersungkur ke lantai dan tak bisa bangun lagi.

"MINTA MAAF PADA CHANGMIN!" bentaknya lagi sambil menendang tubuh Kimjae.

"MINTA MAAF—" Satu tendangan lagi.. "—PADA—" Lagi.. "—CHANGMIN!" Dan lagi.

Changmin, yang disusul oleh Kyuhyun dan Siwon, berdiri di pintu kelas menyaksikan kebrutalan Yunho pada Kimjae.

"KAU MASIH TAK MEMINTA MAAF?!" Yunho, yang sudah di penuhi amarah dan kemurkaan, masuk ke kelas untuk mengambil sebuah kursi.

"Changmin- _ssi_ , kalau kau tak menghentikannya, bisa-bisa Kimjae terbunuh." bisik Siwon yang melihat kondisi mengenaskan Kimjae.

 **BRAK!**

Sebuah kursi di letakkan Yunho di samping tubuh Kimjae. Ia mengangkat satu kaki Kimjae, dan meletakkannya disana.

"KUHITUNG SAMPAI TIGA, KALAU KAU TAK MINTA MAAF PADA CHANGMIN, KUPATAHKAN KAKIMU!" ultimatum Yunho.

Changmin berpandangan ngeri dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"SATU—"

"Yunho! Yunho hentikan!" seru Changmin yang langsung berdiri di depan Yunho. Menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menahan tangan kanan Yunho yang sedari tadi terus mengepal kuat. Sedangkan Siwon dan Kyuhyun berdua berusaha mendorong Yunho menjauh dari tubuh tak sadarkan diri Kimjae.

"LEPASKAN AKU! DIA HARUS MINTA MAAF PADA CHANGMIN! DUA—!"

"Yang lainnya, bawa Kimjae ke rumah sakit!" seru Siwon yang kepayahan menahan tenaga Yunho yang seperti banteng mengamuk.

"Ada apa ini? Ada keributan apa ini?!"

Kepala sekolah dan tiga guru lainnya datang tergopoh-gopoh, dan langsung _shock_ saat melihat tempat kejadian perkara.

"KAU!" tunjuknya pada Yunho yang masih ditahan sekuat tenaga oleh trio Changmin-Kyuhyun-Siwon, "Ke ruanganku sekarang juga! Yang lainnya, panggil ambulans dan bawa Kang Kimjae ke rumah sakit."

Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Siwon akhirnya melepaskan Yunho. Dan salah satu guru lelaki disana meraih tangan Yunho agar _namja_ itu tidak kabur dan melarikan diri. Namun bukannya berusaha kabur, Yunho langsung menyentakkan tangan guru lelaki itu dan menepuk lengannya yang barusan di sentuh, seolah menyingkirkan kuman yang tertempel disana. "Jangan sentuh aku! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri." sentaknya keras sebelum dengan langkah pasti, ia berjalan mengikuti kepala sekolah.

"Chwang, bagaimana ini... kurasa, Yunho tak akan kembali lagi." bisik Kyuhyun yang sama seperti Changmin, masih menatap kepergian Yunho.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?"

"Maksud Kyuhyun adalah, setelah ini Yunho pasti tak akan bersekolah disini lagi. Ia melakukan kekerasan dan hampir saja mematahkan kaki dari putra donatur sekolah ini. Kalaupun ia bisa lolos dan tidak dihukum penjara-karena kita masih di bawah umur-, tapi ia sudah pasti akan di keluarlan dari sekolah ini." jelas Siwon panjang lebar.

Changmin terdiam dan menatap punggung arogan Yunho yang kini sudah berbelok dan hilang dari pandangannya.

' _...Yunho...'_

.

.

.

.

.

 **~TBC~**

 **Yeaaayyy~ Ela balik~**

 **Buat semua yang sudah meninggalkan, TERIMA KASIH BANYAK~! Maaf kali ini nggak bisa menyebutkan dan membalas satu-satu, cz ela lagi diburu waktu buat kerja. Ini jam 6 pagi, dan jam 7 ela sudah harus sampe tempat kerjaan!**

 **So, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian lagi ya~**

 **Love you al~**

 **Salam, HoMinShipper Hardcore, Ela_JungShim**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Chwang, bagaimana ini... kurasa, Yunho tak akan kembali lagi." bisik Kyuhyun yang sama seperti Changmin, masih menatap kepergian Yunho._

 _"Apa maksudmu, Kyu?"_

 _"Maksud Kyuhyun adalah, setelah ini Yunho pasti tak akan bersekolah disini lagi. Ia melakukan kekerasan dan hampir saja mematahkan kaki dari putra donatur sekolah ini. Kalaupun ia bisa lolos dan tidak dihukum penjara-karena kita masih di bawah umur-, tapi ia sudah pasti akan di keluarlan dari sekolah ini." jelas Siwon panjang lebar._

 _Changmin terdiam dan menatap punggung arogan Yunho yang kini sudah berbelok dan hilang dari pandangannya._

 _'...yunho...'_

.

.

.

.

.

 _You want to stay far away from me? It's impossible_

 _You make Jung YunHo crazy for you, and now you want to escape?_

 **||Jung Yunho!||**

 _I don't care... If I can see you every single day, I'll pay any price for it.._

 _I already addicted to you, Shim Changmin_

.

.

.

Author **Ela_JungShim** presents

An Alternate Universe FAN-FICTION

 **"Addicted"**

 **Pairing** : **HoMin** (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

 **Rate** : T

 **Length** : 6 of ?

 **Desclaimer** : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi

Fanfction ini Ela adaptasi dari Drama Web Series dengan judul yang sama "Shangyin / Addicted(Heroin)" yang di angkat dari novel Cina yang berjudul sama. Tapi untuk YouQi-YangMeng couple, Ela buat jauh berbeda dari aslinya.

 **Warn** : TYPO's!

This is HOMIN Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah HOMIN. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHOMINOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Jam dinding di kelas sudah menunjuk ke angka 6. Langit di luar pun sudah kehilangan cahaya kemerahannya. Petang sudah hadir dengan sinar rembulan mulai mengintip di balik awan berarak.

Hanya ada keheningan di DongBang highschool. Semua siswa dan siswi sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Bahkan para siswa yang mengikuti ekstrakurikuler-pun sudah tak lagi nampak di pelataran sekolah tersebut.

Namun di satu kelas, lebih tepatnya di kelas 27, masih ada satu orang siswa yang duduk di dalam kelas. Diam termenung dengan raut wajah khawatir. Sesekali _namja_ itu akan melirik ke belakang. Disana, di kursi dibelakangnya, masih ada tas milik Jung Yunho.

 _Namja_ itu mengingat satu kalimat yang di lontarkan sahabatnya, Kyuhyun.

.

 _"Kalaupun ia tak dipenjara, pasti ia akan di keluarkan dari sekolah, dan juga di kirim ke Camp pelatihan untuk anak nakal. Selama sebulan mereka akan dilatih seperti seorang militer."_

 _._

Menghembuskan nafas khawatir, ia bergumam, "..kau... apa kau benar tak akan kembali..?"

 **Tap.. Tap.. Tap..**

Sepasang telinga namja yang masih terduduk itu bergerak kecil mendengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat ke kelas mereka.

 **Sreeeeekk!**

"Jung Yunho!" seru _namja_ itu melihat orang yang membuka pintu kelas mereka.

"Hmm? Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Changmin?" tanya _namja_ bernama Jung Yunho itu.

Changmin, namja yang sedari tadi diam di dalam kelas itu menjawab, "Kau... apa kau kesini untuk membawa pergi semua barang-barangmu?"

"Huh? Kau benar-benar mengerti aku, Changmin." jawab Yunho santai. Membuat Changmin jadi mulai gemas mendapati sikap Yunho yang entah kenapa selalu saja bisa mengusik ketenangannya. Namun saat tatapan mata-nya menemukan noda darah di jaket yang di pakai Yunho... rasa yang terpancar dari sepasang matanya jadi berubah. Penuh dengan rasa bersalah.

"Kau... apa kau akan kembali?"

Yunho terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. "Kembali? Untuk apa?"

Changmin langsung terdiam. Benaknya terbayang mengenai Yunho yang tak akan melanjutkan sekolah dan harus mengikuti camp pelatihan anak nakal itu. Dan semua itu... karena dirinya.

"Aku... aku berjanji aku akan mencari seseorang yang bisa mengeluarkanmu dari sana." ucapnya penuh ketulusan hati.

Yunho hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya mendengar ocehan Changmin. Ia kemudian tertawa kecil. "Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya akan pulang untuk makan dan tidur. Kembali lagi ke sekolah besok pagi sepert biasa." jelas Yunho yang langsung membuat kaget Changmin. "Dan... kau akan mencari orang yang bisa mengeluarkanku? Mengeluarkanku dari mana?"

Changmin menatap _namja_ congkak di depannya ini dengan tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa tak terjadi apapun padamu?" tuntut Changmin.

"Kau benar-benar ingin sesuatu terjadi padaku?" balas Yunho cepat.

Changmin terdiam.

"..tentu saja tidak." jawab Changmin kemudian.

"Ya sudah. Aku mau ambil tas dan pulang."

"Tunggu!" tahan Changmin saat melihat Yunho bergerak untuk mengambil tas-nya. _Namja_ ber-otak encer itu melepaskan jaketnya. Memberikannya pada Yunho, untuk kemudian tanpa kata meraih resleting jaket Yunho.

Yunho hanya berkedip tak mengerti saat Changmin menurunkan resleting jaketnya. Melepaskan jaket itu dari lengannya.

"Jaketmu kubawa pulang. Kau pakai jaketku saja. Sudah ya." ucap Changmin yang langsung memasukkan jaket Yunho kedalam tas-nya dan beranjak pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Changmin berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Namun, rasanya berat sekali untuk masuk dan bertemu dengan ayahnya.

.

 _"_ _Shim Changmin, adalah anak haram yang ditinggalkan oleh ibunya sendiri saat kecil!"_

 _._

Dengan wajah keruh, Changmin berbalik menjauh dari rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ahjussi_ , beri aku lima botol _soju_ dan dua puluh tusuk _ddeoksanjeok_ , sup _sulguk_ dan 5 porsi _Samgyeopsal_." ucap Changmin saat ia memasuki kedai pinggiran jalan.

Dengan pikiran kalut, ia langsung menyambar botol _soju_ itu dan langsung menenggaknya dari ujung botol. Meraih dan memakan satu tusuk _ddeoksanjeok_ -nya dengan penuh emosi. Seolah ingin mengubur segala pikiran dan masalahnya dengan makan dan meminum _soju_.

"Apa kau yakin bisa menghabiskannya semua ini sendirian?"

Sebuah suara yang sudah sangat di kenalnya itu terdengar dari balik punggungnya.

Changmin mendongak dan menemukan Yunho menghampirinya. Masih lengkap dengan seragam, jaket dan tas sekolahnya. Tanpa menghiraukan Yunho, Changmin menatap pemilik kedai. " _Ahjussi_ , tolong beri tambahan sepasang sumpit dan mangkuk."

"Baik."

Cengiran senang langsung terpampang di wajah Yunho. Ia langsung mengambil duduk di depan Changmin. "Hehe, wow, hari ini kelihatannya dewi fortuna sedang berada di pihakku." ucapnya gembira.

"Bicara omong kosong lagi, dan kau bisa makan di tempat lain." ancam Changmin.

Yunho menatap Changmin yang mengacuhkannya dan kembali mengangkat botol _soju_ -nya. Melihat Changmin yang minum dari ujung botolnya, Yunho langsung mengulurkan tangan mencegah Changmin. "Jangan minum langsung dari botolnya. Itu bisa membuat perutmu sakit."

"Terserah aku." sergah Changmin yang kembali melanjutkan acara minum-minumnya.

Tatapan khawatir Yunho tak beranjak dari Changmin yang berwajah keruh itu.

Dan ia tak senang.

Changmin-nya itu tak boleh merasa sedih ataupun frustasi jika bukan ia yang menjadi penyebabnya.

Melihat Changmin meraih dan memakan _ddeoksanjeok_ , Yunho menemukan ide untuk membuat pikiran Changmin tertuju padanya. Ia mengambil tusuk makanan itu dari tangan Changmin dan memakan sisanya.

Benar saja, raut keruh di wajah Changmin berubah jadi rasa jengkel. "Ada banyak makanan di meja, kenapa kau ambil punyaku?" emosi Changmin yang melihat Yunho santai saja memakan makanannya.

" _Hmm_? Aku suka melakukannya sih."

" _Aish_.. kau ini.." gumam Changmin yang kembali mereguk _soju_ -nya.

"Kutemani kau minum." ucap Yunho yang akhirnya ikut mengambil botol _soju_ dan bersulang dengan Changmin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"...kau tahu... _eomma_... tak pernah melakukan hal-hal seperti itu." Changmin membuka pembicaraan setelah ia menghabiskan botol ketiganya. Sepertinya efek _soju_ mulai memasuki benaknya, dan membuat jadi lebih gampang berbicara.

" _Eomma_.. memang tak pernah mengurus dan merawatku semenjak kecil." lanjut Changmin. "Ia... selalu memandang rendah pada Appa yang miskin. Dan seperti _yeoja_ lainnya, ia sangat realistis dan lebih menyukai jika bisa hidup dengan nyaman."

Yunho yang mendengarkan cerita Changmin, memberi masukan. "Kau masih beruntung karena kau masih bisa bertemu dengan _Eomma_ -mu." ucap Yunho. " _Eomma_ -ku sudah meninggal."

Changmin langsung berhenti minum. Ia menatap Yunho. Selama ini ia selalu berpikir, Yunho pastilah orang yang hidup dengan begitu bahagia tanpa masalah. Sampai-sampai ia merasa bosan dan mencari orang-orang yang bisa ia usili untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

"Ck. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan." Yunho menatap Changmin dan menunjuk dengan jarinya. "Di sekolah, apa kau pernah melihatku menganggu siswa lain selain dirimu?"

Changmin hanya diam tak menjawab. Ia kembali meneguk _soju_ -nya, dan berpikir. "Hey, kau itu.. sebetulnya sudah tau keadaan rumahku sebelum kejadian ini kan?"

"Yup. Belum terlalu lama juga sih sebenarnya." jujur Yunho.

"Jadi... kau ini sengaja mengusili dan menggangguku, sering membuatku marah agar kau bisa mendapat ketenangan secara psikologis?" tuding Changmin dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Hey. Aku ini tidak mengganggumu." elak Yunho. "Aku ini peduli padamu. Segala tingkahku itu caraku menunjukkan rasa sayangku padamu."

Changmin mendengus tak percaya. "Jangan jadikan toleransiku padamu sebagai landasan untukmu bertingkah tak tahu malu." balas Changmin dengan tatapan datarnya.

Yunho balas menatap Changmin, sebelum akhirnya keduanya tertawa. Rasanya menyenangkan kalau mereka bisa saling melempar canda ringan seperti sekarang ini. Dan dalam momen yang hanya sekejap ini saja, smua rasa permusuhan yang pernah ada, menguap begitu saja. Yunho mengangkat botol _soju_ -nya, dan Changmin mengikuti. Bersulang dengan saling melempar senyum, dan kembali mereguk air pelepas penat pikiran itu.

"..hhh... Aku ini... sebenarnya punya pacar." ucap Changmin tanpa ia bisa mengendalikan mulutnya. Alkohol benar-benar membuatnya hilang kontrol. Mungkin juga efek suasana, dan Yunho yang tidak membuatnya kesal. Malah anehnya, _namja_ yang biasanya membuatnya naik darah itu, saat ini membuatnya nyaman itu. Rasa nyaman yang membuatnya jadi ingin mengeluarkan segala uneg-uneng yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Dia itu imut. Sangat cantik. Juga berasal dari keluarga kaya raya." Ia terdiam sebentar. Memilah kata yang akan ia ucapkan. "Namun akhirnya hubungan kami berkhir. Dan akhir-akhir ini... aku jadi susah tidur gara-gara memikirkan masalah ini." Mengenai Seo yang masih selalu menghubunginya. Meminta mereka untuk kembali menjalin untaian kasih kembali. Gadis manis itu tidak bersalah. Hanya saja, ia yang sudah tak lagi memiliki rasa itu lagi. Kebersamaan mereka... rasanya begitu hambar. Status sosial yang timpang juga membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan masalah itu. Kalian berdua sudah putus, dan tak ada yang salah dengan itu." ucap Yunho. "Kuberi tahu ya, kalau kau tidak putus, kau tidak akan bisa menemukan cinta yang baru, yang mungkin saja jodohmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yunho tersentak dari kenikmatannya menikmati sup hangat didepannya saat Changmin tiba-tiba berdiri begitu saja. Sepasang matanya melebar kaget saat tangan Changmin bergerak untuk menurunkan resleting celananya.

" _Yah_! _Yah_! Shim Changmin, apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Sepasang mata sayu yang menandakan sudah mulai mengawangnya kesadaran itu, menatap Yunho. "Huh? Aku... mahu piphiiss." sahut Changmin dengan kalimat yang agak tidak jelas. Tanda bahwa ia sudah dibawah kendali alkohol. Sepasang tangannya berkutat dengan kikuk untuk membuka resleting celananya.

" _Yah_! _Yah_! Jangan kencing disini!" panik Yunho yang langsung membawa Changmin keluar. Ia mencari spot kosong dan menemukan ada selokan disana.

"Nah, sudah. Sekarang kau bisa kencing disini."

"Hmm? Ohkey..."

" _Yah_! Lepas dulu celanamu kalau kau mau kencing!" gemas Yunho yang melihat kalau tangan Changmin cuma diam.

" _Aiisshh_! Ahku shudah melepash celanaaahhku!" protes Changmin yang merasa kalau tadi ia sudah melepas resleting celananya.

" _Aish_! Anak ini..!" gumam Yunho yang akhirnya memelorotkan celana Changmin, karena ternyata celana yang di pakai Changmin itu model kolor, tanpa gesper dan resleting (=_=)

"Celanamu sudah kuturunkan, sekarang kau bisa kencing." ucap Yunho yang mengarahkan tangan Changmin ke kemaluannya yang sudah siap menyemburkan air mancurnya.

" _Hhhngghhhh_..."

Dan melihat kesempatan emas begini, tentu saja Yunho tak menyia-nyiakannya. Dengan bantuan cahaya bulan, sepasang mata Yunho jelalatan memperhatikan benda di selangkangan Changmin.

' _Hoooo_...' batin Yunho sambil memperhatikan sedetail-detailnya bentuk dan ukuran milik Changmin. Senyum mencurigakan tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Changmin yang sudah selesai membuang pasokan air seni-nya, menoleh pada Yunho. "..hmmm...? Kau... tak kenching jughah?"

"Hmm? Ah? Tidak."

Changmin mengernyitkan alis menatap Yunho. Sudah jadi insting para lelaki, kalau sedang berkumpul dan ada satu yang melepas celana, pasti saling menunjukkan dan mengukur besar-kecil-nya junior mereka. Dan karena Changmin sudah memperlihatkan Chami-juniornya pada Yunho, dia juga harus melihat dan membandingkan ukuran miliknya dengan milik Yunho!

Ia menunjuk celana Yunho. "Kalau beghituhh, lepaasshhh celanahmuuhh. Mau tau, punya siapha yang lebhih beshaarr... _hihihi_.."

"Tidak. Tidak. Lain kali saja, lain kali." ucap Yunho yang membantu Changmin memasangkan celananya kembali. "Nah, kalau sudah, ayo kita pulang. Kau sudah mabuk begini."

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Yunho. "Akhu... tidhak mabuuukhh.." protesnya yang lalu mendorong tubuh Yunho dan memaksa dirinya untuk berjalan sendiri.

Yunho cepat-cepat kembali ke kedai. Mengeluarkan uang dan meletakkannya di meja. "Ahjussi, ini uangnya ya!" Menyambar tasnya dan tas milik Changmin dan langsung mengejar _namja_ mabuk itu.

Yunho menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir saat melihat Changmin yang berjalan dengan sempoyongan. Menabrak tembok dan menendang sesuatu tiap dua langkah.

Ia langsung mengalungkan kedua lengan Changmin ke lehernya dan akhirnya menggendong _namja_ tinggi itu di punggunggnya. Baru beberapa langkah, Yunho merasakan lehernya terasa panas. Kepala Changmin bersandar di bahunya. Setiap hembusan nafas hangat Changmin langsung menerpa kulitnya dan membuatnya _merinding_. Apalagi setiap mereka melangkah, kepala Changmin semakin nyaman bersandar di ceruk lehernya. Aliran listrik seolah mengaliri tubuhnya saat bibir Changmin tak sengaja menempel di kulit lehernya. Aliran yang entah kenapa... membuat adik kecilnya yang berukuran tidak kecil itu jadi mulai menggeliat bangun.

"Changmin-ah, apa kau mengantuk?" tanya Yunho berusaha membuka pembicaraan. Agar ia bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari hal-hal yang 'iya-iya.

" _Hnggg_?" jawab Changmin setengah sadar. Mendengar jawaban ngantuk begitu, Yunho jadi tak tega.

"Tidurlah, dan saat kau membuka mata, kau sudah akan sampai di rumah."

" _Hnnn_.."

Yunho berjalan melalui gelap dan dinginnya malam dengan Changmin dalam gendongannya. Sambil berjalan ia berpikir, Sejak kapan ia mempunyai kesabaran seperti ini? Contoh paling mudah, dulu, jika temannya mabuk berat, ia pasti akan melemparkannya ke temannya yang lain untuk mengurusinya.

Bukannya membantu dan bahkan sampai menggendongnya begini.

Tadi pun, jika itu Donghae atau Hyukjae yang akan kencing tanpa membuka celananya, ia pasti akan membiarkannya saja. Malah bisa saja ia akan memvideo-nya dan menertawakan mereka habis-habisan.

Bukannya malah membantu dan mengurusinya seperti mengurusi bayi besar.

 _'Changmin... kau membuatku gila.'_

"... _hiks_... eomma... _hiks_... _hiks_..." gumam Changmin dalam tidurnya.

Suara penuh nada pengharapan itu seolah ikut mengiris hati Yunho. Dan ketika ada lelehan air yang menyentuh tengkuk lehernya, ia merasa air itu meresap masuk sampai ke relung hatinya. Membasahi hatinya yang kering kerontang. Membuat benih perasaan yang sudah mati di dalam sana, mulai hidup kembali...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ahjussi_!" panggil Yunho saat melihat ayahnya Changmin berdiri mondar-mandir di depan rumah keluarga Shim itu.

"Terima kasih dewa! Aku sudah khawatir setengah mati karena Changmin belum pulang sampai jam segini." ucap kepala keluarga Shim itu menghampiri putranya yang berada dalam gendongan teman sekolahnya(karena Yunho memakai jaket sekolah mereka). "Ayo, ayo, masuk ke dalam."

"Ah, _aniya_. Ini sudah larut malam, _Ahjussi_. Aku langsung pulang saja." tolak Yunho sambil menurunkan Changmin dari gendongannya dan memberikannya pada sang Ayah. "Oh, hampir saja lupa." Yunho kemudian melepaskan jaket Changmin yang tadi sore diberikan padanya, dan menyampirkannya ke badan Changmin. "Ini jaketnya Changmin. Sudah mulai masuk musim dingin, tolong nanti beri baju yang hangat buat Changmin."

"Oh. Ah, terima kasih banyak, nak."

"Tidak masalah. Changmin tadi banyak pikiran. Karena itu ia minum-minum. Tapi besok pasti ia sudah seperti sedia kala." jelas Yunho yang melihat ayah Changmin itu mengernyit karena bau alkohol. "Kalau begitu saya pamit dulu, _ahjussi_."

"Hati-hati nak." ucap ayah Changmin yang memperhatikan punggung Yunho yang makin menjauh. "Keluarga sebaik apa yang bisa sampai mendidik anak jadi sebaik itu." gumam kepala keluarga Shim itu sebelum ia membantu putra semata wayangnya itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hampir tengah malam saat Yunho sampai ke apartement-nya. Lampu yang menyala menandakan ada seseorang di tempat tinggalnya itu.

Jung Kangho. Duduk di sofa apartementnya.

Tak peduli, Yunho masuk ke rumahnya. Melepas sepatu dan tas. Saat akan berganti baju, ia terdiam. "Dimana bajuku?" tanya-nya saat melihat lemarinya kosong.

Jung Kangho menggeretakkan giginya. Ia sebenarnya sangat menyayangi anak lelaki satu-satunya ini. Namun ia tak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan baik. Kikuk.

Siang tadi, ia sedang mengurusi rapat dengan investor luar negeri saat ada pemberitahuan tentang masalah yang ditimbulkan Yunho di sekolahnya. Amarah jelas langsung menguasai dirinya.

Namun saat melihat Yunho, sebenarnya rasa marah itu langsung lumer. Berganti rasa kangen karena sudah seminggu lebih ia tak melihat putranya itu.

Ia menunggu Yunho memanggilnya, menyapa dirinya. Namun yang ia dapat hanyalah pertanyaan mengenai pakaiannya. Dan itu membuat amarah itu kembali datang.

"Aku sudah mengepak semua bajumu. Pulang ke rumah dan aku akan mengurus semua keperluan untuk kepindahan sekolahmu. Kau akan kembali bersekolah di sekolah lama-mu, bersama dengan putra Injung."

"Aku tak sudi! Jangan harap aku pulang dan mau tinggal dengan keluarga baru-mu. Selama wanita itu tinggal di rumah utama, jangan harap aku menginjakkan kaki di rumah itu lagi! Dan aku juga tak mau bersekolah dengan putra dari wanita itu." tolak Yunho mentah-mentah.

"Aku tidak kesini untuk bernegosiasi denganmu. Aku memerintahmu untuk kembali ke rumah! Tinggal bersama di rumah dengan Ibu dan saudaramu."

"Kau bukan atasanku. Kau tak bisa memerintahkanku. Bahkan jika kau mau membunuhku pun, aku tak akan sudi pulang ke rumah. Wanita itu bukan Ibuku, dan anak lelakinya bukan saudaraku. Aku tak sudi tinggal bersama mereka!"

"Kau!" geram Jung Kangho yang langsung memukul Yunho keras-keras. Ia bahkan mencekik leher Yunho dan menghambat jalan nafasnya.

Yunho yang tak bisa bernafas hanya diam tak melawan. Yang ia pikir, jika memang ini waktunya mati, baguslah. Ia bisa berkumpul dengan _eomma_ di surga.

Melihat putranya yang pasrah dan tak melawan, Kangho langsung melepaskan tangannya seolah terkena sengatan listrik. Tubuh besar Yunho terkapar di lantai dengan mafas memburu. Paru-parunya menuntut untuk diberi pasokan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

".. _hhh_.. Apakah kau sudah puas?" tanya Yunho sambil berusaha menenangkan deru nafasnya. "Kalau sudah, pulanglah. Aku mau mandi dan tidur. Besok aku masih harus masuk sekolah."

Pemimpin Jung Corp itu menatap putranya dengan tak senang. "Kalau bukan karena aku yang memfasilitasi hidupmu, mana mungkin kau bisa memiliki apartement mewah seperti ini. Jika uang bulananmu aku hentikan, dalam sebulan kau pasti akan pulang dan memgemis padaku." cela Kangho dengan nada dingin.

Yunho balas menatap ayah kandungnya itu. "Kalau kau sudah selesai, pergilah dari sini. Stop semua fasilitas dan uang yang kau berikan padaku, dan tunggulah dengan tenang apakah dalam satu bulan aku akan pulang dan mengemis-ngemis padamu!" tantang Yunho.

"Kau pikir aku tak berani?!" tanya Kangho dengan nada menantang yang sama dengan putranya.

"Seumur hidupku, aku tak pernah tahu ada hal yang tak pernah berani kau lakukan."

Dengan tangan terkepal, Kangho menatap putra semata wayangnya itu. "Aku tak punya putra sepertimu." ucap Kangho sebelum ia pergi dan membanting pintu apartement Yunho.

Ditinggalkan amukan badai, Yunho terduduk di lantai. Jujur saja ia heran. Biasanya, jika ia bertengkar dengan sang _Appa_ , perasaannya selalu berkecamuk tak keruan. Penuh rasa marah, penyesalan dan sakit hati semua bercampur aduk. Namun kali ini tidak. Perasaannya begitu tenang, begitu pula pikirannya.

Dengan pikiran dan hati yang tenang, Yunho mulai berpikir. Jika uang bulanannya di hentikan, kedepannya nanti ia akan jadi miskin. Ia... akan jadi miskin!

Cengiran bahagia muncul di wajah Yunho. Dengan begini, ia akan setara dengan Changmin. Tak akan ada lagi perbedaan antara kehidupannya dengan kehidupan Changmin!

Dengan wajah senang, Yunho mengepak semua bajunya. Menelepon pengurus apartement kalau ia akan pindah, dan menyewakan apartement ini untuk tambahan penghasilannya.

Hmm... besok ia akan menjual smartphone canggihnya dan akan memggantinya dengan hp second yang murah dan biasa saja. Menjual jam rolex limited editionnya untuk uang makannya sehari-hari, juga sepatu bermerk-nya.

Oh! Dan besok ia akan mencari kontrakan di daerah sekitar rumah Changmin! Dengan begitu ia akan bisa semakin dekat dengan Changmin.

 _ **Sempurna!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **Annyeeeoooongggg~!**

 **Ela kembali lagi~**

 **Ff ini sebenarnya kemarin selesai, tapi belom sempat Ela cek ulang, jadi baru sempat update hari ini.**

 **Oh, dan buat yang cuma nonton drama-nya saja, adegan mabuknya Changmin yg sampai mau pipis di celana itu beneran ada loh~ cuma di hapus aja..**

 **Buat** Crystalice, yunlicha, Homin lover, kyumbul78, .75470, toto-chan, shin min hyo , hominshinki, Lennie239, luvhomin, Minnie Chwangie, hyena lee , amelianopia, ajib4ff, Minniequeen, LRS34,dan Raizel JungShim, SUPER BIG "THANK YOU SO MUCH" karena sudah mau membaca dan meninggalkan jejak reviewnyaaaa~ Love you all :* :* (Maaf, gak bisa bales satu2, bisanya bales kalo komen di ao3 sih.. Ffn nggak bisa saling balas komen2an T_T)

Besok lanjut ke Takdir Cinta lagi nih (insyaAllah yang entah kapan apdetnya XD)

Sudah ya, udah malam ini.. Hujan pula.. Dan besok ela masih harus kerja juga, jadi Ela mau bobo~

Salam, HoMin Shipper Hardcore - Ela_Jungshim


	7. Chapter 7

Hmm... besok ia akan menjual _smartphone_ canggihnya dan akan memggantinya dengan HP _second_ yang murah dan biasa saja. Menjual jam rolex _limited_ _edition_ -nya untuk uang makannya sehari-hari, juga sepatu bermerk-nya.

Oh! Dan besok ia akan mencari kontrakan di daerah sekitar rumah Changmin! Dengan begitu ia akan bisa semakin dekat dengan Changmin.

 _ **Sempurna**_!

.

.

.

.

.

 _You want to stay far away from me? It's impossible_

 _You make Jung YunHo crazy for you, and now you want to escape?_

 **||Jung Yunho!||**

 _I don't care... If I can see you every single day, I'll pay any price for it.._

 _I already addicted to you, Shim Changmin_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Ela_JungShim presents**

 **An Alternate Universe FAN-FICTION**

 **"Addicted"**

 **Pairing : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : 7 of ?**

 **Desclaimer : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi**

 **Fanfction ini Ela adaptasi dari Drama Web Series dengan judul yang sama "Shangyin / Addicted(Heroin)" yang di angkat dari novel Cina yang berjudul sama. Tapi untuk YouQi-YangMeng couple, Ela buat jauh berbeda dari aslinya.**

 **Warn : TYPO's!**

 **This is HOMIN Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah HOMIN. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHOMINOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Pagi itu di sebuah kamar kontrakan yang cat di dindingnya sudah ada yang mengelupas, sebuah alarm murahan berbunyi untuk membangunkan sang pemilik.

Jung Yunho. _Namja_ kaya raya yang biasa tinggal di apartement mewah dengan segala barang branded mahal mengelilinginya itu terbangun di atas sebuah tempat tidur keras. Namun bukannya berkecil hati, _namja_ itu langsung malah terlihat antusias. Ia segera bangun, mandi dan bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Sebuah sepeda besi rongsok yang untungnya masih cukup kokoh untuk menopang tubuhnya itu adalah moda transportasi yang ia miliki saat ini.

"Aku berangkat." ucapnya pada penghuni kontrakan lainnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ugh!"_ keluh Changmin saat ia tengah menunggu sarapan di kedai kecil milik Kim- _ahjumma_ dengan kepala yang masih berdenyut. Padahal waktu bangun tidur tadi, ia sudah minum pil pereda nyeri.

"Changmin- _ah_ , ada apa? Kenapa kau pegangi kepalamu seperti itu?" tanya Kim- _ahjumma_ yang meletakkan sarapan Changmin di depannya.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa kok, _Jumma_. Hanya sedikit sakit kepala saja."

" _Aigoooo_ … sebentar, akan _Jumma_ buatkan teh tawar hangat agar pusingnya berkurang."

"Eh, tunggu dulu, _Jumma_." panggil Changmin.

"Wae?"

"Uhh… _Jumma_ tahu caranya menghilangkan noda darah di jaket?"

"Oh, kalau itu harus pakai sabun sulfur. Oleskan sabun sulfur ke noda darah, rendam semalam dengan air dingin. Biasanya besoknya tinggal di cuci biasa saja sudah hilang noda darahnya. Oh, kalau kau kesulitan, berikan saja pada _Jumma_. Biar _Jumma_ yang cucikan."

"Ah, tidak usah _Jumma_. Itu bukan untukku kok. Temanku ada yang tanya." kilah Changmin yang tak ingin merepotkan tetangga mereka yang sangat baik ini.

Kim- _ahjumma_ menatap Changmin depan tatapan skeptis. Namun setelah beberapa saat, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan membiarkan masalah itu selesai. "Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, _Jumma_ buatkan teh tawar hangat untukmu dulu."

" _Gomawoyo_ , _jumma_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KringKring**! **KringKring**!

Changmin menoleh ke belakang, dan kepalanya yang sudah terasa sehat itu langsung kembali terasa nyeri. Mengejar di belakangnya adalah Jung Yunho, dengan menggunakan sebuah sepeda, dan berhenti di sampingnya.

"Changmin- _ah_ , sini aku boncengkan."

"Dengan sepeda bututmu itu? Bisa-bisa sepedamu itu langsung patah saat aku menaikinya." tolak Changmin yang terus berjalan.

" _Yah,_ kau ini bagaimana bisa mengejek sepedaku, padahal kau sendiri jalan kaki, _huh?"_ kejar Yunho yang mengayuh sepedanya pelan-pelan untuk menyamakan diri dengan Changmin.

"Kau masih bisa melihat ke samping saat bersepeda? Aku doakan agar kau jatuh." tukas Changmin

"Jatuh juga tidak apa-apa." balas Yunho dengan cepat. "Habis pemandangan di sampingku lebih indah daripada pemandangan di depan."

Changmin mengatupkan bibirnya sebal. _Namja_ di sampingnya ini benar-benar tidak tahu malu.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Apa keluargamu tinggal di daerah sini?" tanya Changmin yang heran bagaimana bisa ia bertemu dengan Yunho disini.

"Hmm? Iya. Keluargaku sudah tinggal di daerah ini sejak lama." bohong Yunho dengan santai.

"Kalau kau tinggal di daerah sini, kenapa aku tak pernah berpapasan denganmu saat berangkat sekolah?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Ah, itu. Soalnya setiap kali aku berangkat sekolah, kau pasti belum bangun. Aku kan kalau berangkat sekolah selalu pagi. Hari ini saja aku telat, makanya berpapasan denganmu."

" _Hmmmm_ ….. keluargamu tinggal di sebelah mana? Aku mengenal semua orang di daerah ini, tapi tak pernah tahu keluargamu."

Yunho terdiam mati kutu. Tak tahu harus membuat kebongan macam apa kalau mendadak seperti ini. Kenapa dirinya sampai memilih tinggal di daerah yang tidak asing oleh Changmin sih?

Oh, karena kontrakan murah yang masih kosong dan cukup dekat dengan sekolahnya hanya tinggal di daerah ini saja. Jadi kalau kejadian semalam terulang lagi, ia tak perlu jalan jaun untuk pulang setelah mengantar Changmin pulang—Oh, ia menemukan sebuah ide!

Memasang seringai penuh kemenangan, Yunho terpikirakan cara untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. "Kenapa kau tak tanya saja kenapa pagi ini aku terlambat, _huh?_ Asal kau tahu saja, aku sampai bangun telat karena semalam ada _namja_ yang mabuk dan harus kuantar pulang."

Yunho bersorak dalam hati saat melihat Changmin memasang wajah manyunnya dan menjawab lirih, "Aku tidak peduli."

"Hey, kau jelas harus peduli. Soalnya tadi malam saat aku mengantarkanmu pulang, kau memelukku begitu erat dan tak mau melepaskanku."

"Kau ini sungguh tak tahu malu. Aku ini tak akan pernah sudi memelukmu." elak Changmin.

"Eh, eh, eh. Dia tidak percaya. Kau tak ingat kalau kau semalam melingkarkan tanganmu dengan erat di leherku? Dengan suara serak kau memanggilku _'Yunho-yah, Yunho-yah'_ dengan penuh manja. Selain itu, kau sendiri yang semalam berusaha menarik-narik celanaku. Ingin melihat milikku dan membandingkannya dengan milikmu sendiri. Sekarang, siapa yang lebih tidak tahu malu—hey!"

Changmin yang kesal mendengar celotehan Yunho akhirnya memilih untuk naik ke boncengan di belakang Yunho—agar _namja_ itu menutup mulut dan tidak mengganggunya dengan celotehannya itu. Ia tahu _namja_ di sampingnya itu akan terus, dan terus, dan terus berkata hal-hal yang membuatnya kesal hanya untuk mencapai tujuannya. Dan tujuannya saat ini adalah membuat Changmin duduk di boncengannya. Hanya saja, ia masih punya harga diri. Jadi ia memilih untuk duduk memunggungi _namja_ penuh otot itu.

"Hey, tadi saat aku mengajakmu baik-baik untuk naik ke boncenganku, kau menolak mentah-mentah. Sekarang saat aku mengejekmu, kau dengan sadar diri naik ke boncenganku."

Changmin hanya menghembuskan nafas kesal dan menyikut punggung Yunho keras.

"Hey! Sekarang kau malah main kasar padaku."

"Sudah. Diam dan jalan atau aku turun nih." ancam Changmin—yang membuat Yunho langsung mengayuh sepedanya dengan penuh semangat.

"Eh, tapi kenapa kau menghadap ke belakang sih? Kau harusnya menghadap ke depan dan memeluk pinggangku, Changmin-ah."

"Memangnya kau pikir aku sudi?" gumam Changmin kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esok paginya di kediaman keluarga Shim yang sangat sederhana itu telihat Shim Changmin yang tengah berjongkok di depan sebuah ember.

"Semalam sudah kurendam, jadi pagi ini harusnya noda darahnya bisa hilang." gumam Changmin yang kemudian meraih jaket seragam milik Yunho dan mulai mengucek-ngucek bagian bernoda darah hingga bersih sepenuhnya. Setelah merasa noda darah itu sudah hilang tak berbekas, Changmin merendamnya sebentar ke larutan pewangi.

"Nah, tinggal menunggu kering saja." Changmin tersenyum puas saat menjemur jaket milik Yunho yang sudah terlihat bersih seperti sedia kala.

 **KringKring**! **KringKring**!

' _Kenapa sepertinya aku menengal suara jelek itu?'_

"Changmin- _ah_! Ayo berangkat bersama."

Changmin memutar bola matanya, dan beranjak meraih jaket serta tas sekolahnya.

"Aku mau sarapan dulu." ucap Changmin saat ia berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya—dengan Yunho yang sudah bersiap rapi di atas sepedanya.

"Aku juga mau sarapan dulu kok. Pas sekali kan." jawab Yunho sambil menengok ke bagian belakang sepedanya. Isyarat agar Changmin naik ke boncengannya.

Memilih menurut saja daripada Yunho membuatnya kesal, Changmin naik ke boncengan Yunho dan mengarahkan _namja_ itu ke kedai Kim- _ahjumma_.

"Oh, Changmin- _ah_." kaget Kim- _ahjumma_ saat melihat Changmin tidak datang sendiri. Namja yang datang itu terlihat seusia Changmin, dan ia memakai seragam yang sama dengan Changmin. "Teman sekolahmu?"

"Iya, _jumma_. Dia juga mau sarapan dulu disini. Aku pesan seperti biasanya ya."

"Aku juga mau seperti punya Changmin, _ahjumma_." pesan Yunho sambil mengikuti Changmin yang sudah duduk manis.

"Kau yakin? Porsi makanku banyak loh." tanya Changmin mengingatkan.

Yunho mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja. Nanti kalau aku tidak habis,.akan kuberikan padamu. Aku tahu kalau _mood_ -mu akan jadi bahagia kalau kau sudah makan banyak."

Changmin diam tertegun.

"Ini sarapan kalian. Makan yang kenyang ya." ucap Kim- _ahjumma_ yang menarik Changmin kembali ke realita.

Masih terdiam, Changmin mulai memakan sarapannya. Ia mengambil roti isi, dan dengan sumpitnya, ia ambil dulu lembaran daging sapi di dalammya dan memakannya dengan hati yang sudah berubah menjadi gembira.

Melihat hal itu, Yunho juga mengambil roti isi yang sama. Mengambil daging di dalamnya, namun bukannya memakannya seperti Changmin, ia malah memberikan daging itu ke piring Changmin.

Terkejut, Changmin menoleh ke arah Yunho yang memakan rotinya— _yang sekarang hanya tinggal berisikan sayur_ —dengan lahap. _Namja_ itu bersikap biasa saja—seolah memberikan daging miliknya ke Changmin itu bukan hal yang besar, dan hanya hal yang biasa.

" _Waeyo?_ Apa kau bisa jadi kenyang kalau makan sambil melihat wajah tampanku ini?"

"Makan dan diamlah saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kiyu? Kiyuuuuu~" panggil Siwon penuh manja pada Kyuhyun yang langsung memunculkan urat sebal di wajah manis Kyuhyun.

"Namaku itu Kyuhyun. **KYUHYUN**. Bukan Kiyu atau nama panggilan lainnya." sahut Kyuhyun sebal.

"Kalo aku panggil Kyu atau Kyuhyun kan jadi sama dengan yang lain. Aku tak mau. Jadi mulai sekarang aku maunya memanggilmu dengan panggilan Kiyu." sahut Siwon dengan serius. "Atau mungkin _baby_ Kiyu saja? Kelihatan lebih manis kalau aku memanggilmu _baby_ Kiyu kan?"

" _Yah!_ Kalau untukmu, cukup panggil dengan margaku saja. Cho!"

"Tidak mau. Sudah kuputuskan kalau mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu dengan nama _baby_ Kiyu." putus Siwon tidak menerima penolakan.

"Aiisshhh! Kau membuatku gila. Terserahmu sajalah. Yang penting jangan ganggu aku lagi." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memunggungi _namja_ sinting yang beberapa waktu lalu sudah… mencium pipinya! Dasar gila! Apa dia ini tak sadar kalau mereka ini sesama _namja_ , _eoh_?

"Hey, hey, _baby_ Kiyu, jangan cuekin akuuuuu…"

Kyuhyun tak bergeming.

"Hey, _baby_ Kiyu. Heeeyyy… kulihat belakangan ini kau sudah tidak pernah berangkat dan pulang bersama Changmin- _ssi_ lagi. Ada apa? Bukannya rumah kalian berdekatan?"

Demi mendengar nama sahabatnya semenjak kecil itu disebut, ditambah sebenarnya juga Kyuhyun penasaran setengah mati kemana saja sahabatnya saat berangkat dan pulang sekolah, Kyuhyun akhirnya membalikkan badan dan menghadap ke Siwon. "Jadi bukan aku saja yang heran dan penasaran? Sudah tiga hari ini loh aku tak pernah berangkat dan pulang dengan Chwang." ucap Kyuhyun penuh antusias—yang membuat pikiran Siwon langsung _blank_ dan hanya terfokus pada wajah imut penuh ekspresi di depannya ini.

"Padahal setiap pagi aku selalu menghampiri rumah Chwang, tapi kata Dongsik- _ahjussi_ , Chwang sudah berangkat sekolah. Aneh sekali kan? Padahal dulu kalau aku menghampirinya berangkat sekolah saja, Chwang pasti juga masih bersiap-siap berangkat." cerita Kyuhyun tanpa menyadari kalau _namja_ di hadapannya itu menopang dagunya dan menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Selain itu, begitu pulang sekolah juga Chwang sudah menghilang. Aku kan jadi penasar—"

 **Sreeeekkk**.

Pintu kelas yang terbuka membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya. Apalagi karena _namja_ yang masuk ke kelas adalah _namja_ yang barusan ia bicarakan.

Kyuhyun sudah akan memanggil nama sahabatnya itu, namun niatnya itu ia urungkan saat melihat orang yang menyusul dibelakang Changmin adalah Jung Yunho.

' _Uh, wow'_ batin Kyuhyun yang tak menyangka kalau sahabatnya yang selalu mengata-ngatai Yunho itu sekarang malah berangkat ke sekolah bersama. ' _Dan jangan-jangan, mereka juga pulang bersama? Wow. Kemajuan yang pesat dan sangat mengagetkan.'_

Siwon yang ikut menoleh saat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan juga ikut terkejut melihat dua _namja_ yang sebelumnya terlihat sangat tidak akur itu masuk kelas bersamaan.

"Umm, Changmin- _ssi_ , bukankah rumahmu itu berdekatan dengan _baby_ Kiyu? Tapi kenapa kau malah berangkat dengan Yunho- _ssi_?" tanya Siwon saat Changmin sudah duduk di belakangnya.

Changmin menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar panggilan Siwon kepada sahabatnya itu. ' _babyKiyu? Hmmm… ada yang menyembunyikan sesuatu nih,'_ batin Changmin sambil berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau ia akan menyisihkan waktu untuk menginterogasi sang sahabat semenjak kecilnya.

"Kami hanya bertemu secara kebetulan saja." Kilah Changmin sok cuek, dan tak mengacuhkan Siwon lagi.

Ia membuka tas untuk menyiapkan buku pelajaran hari itu saat pandangannya tertumbuk pada benda di dalam tas-nya. Menghela nafas, Changmin mengeluarkan benda itu dan memberikannya ke Yunho yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Ini kukembalikan."

Yunho menatap pemberian Changmin dengan kaget. "Ini punyaku?"

Changmin memutar bola matanya. "Punya siapa lagi? Kau pikir ini milikku?" ketus Changmin. "Ini jaket yang waktu itu kau pakai saat bertengkar dengan Kang Kimjae." ucap Changmin pelan sambil membalikkan badannya ke depan. Ingin mengakhiri percakapan ini sesingkat mungkin.

Yunho memperhatikan jaket miliknya, dan ia tersenyum saat melihat tidak adanya noda darah disana. Tangan jahilnya langsung menepuk-nepuk usil bahu Changmin hingga _namja_ itu mengalah dan membalik badan menghadap Yunho.

"Kau….. mencuci jaketku ini sendiri?" ucap Yunho sambil merapikan jaket itu di atas mejanya.

"Bukan aku yang mencucinya." kilah Changmin tak mau mengaku.

"Pasti kau sendiri yang mencucinya. Mana mungkin kau menunjukkan jaket bernoda darah pada keluargamu? Mereka pasti akan khawatir dan kau pasti tidak menyukainya."

Changmin menghembuskan nafas kesal— _sekaligus malu?—_ karena sudah ketahuan kebohongannya. "Kalau kau sudah tau, kenapa masih harus bertanya sih. Menyebalkan." gumam Changmin sambil membalikkan badan dan memunggungi Yunho.

Meninggalkan Yunho yang terus tersenyum-senyum senang sambil memandangi jaketnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Yunho-yah! Kenapa kau tak pernah menghubungi kami lagi?"_ tanya Donghae saat ia menelepon Yunho.

Yunho yang saat itu sedang memandangi jaketnya—yang sudah di cuci bersih oleh Changmin—mengerutkan alisnya. "Aku tak sempat."

" _Tak sempat? Memang kau sibuk apa sih? Hyukjae juga bilang kalau dia kangen main bersamamu lagi."_

"Sibuk sekolah. Oh, dan kau jangan mencariku kalau memang tidak ada perlu, oke? Kalau memang ada perlu, hubungi aku dulu, baru kita bertemu. Mengerti?"

" _Wow, Yunho-yah, kau melakukan hal memalukan macam apa sih? Sampai-sampai kami, sahabatmu ini tak boleh menemuimu?"_

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya tak ingin kalian mengganggu konsentrasi belajarku."

" _Hmmm… mencurigakan sekali. Tapi terserahlah. Yang penting akhir pekan ini kita ke club biasanya ya?"_

"Sabtu besok itu?"

" _Iya. Perlu kami jemput, atau kau mau datang sendiri?"_

"Aku datang sendiri saja. Ke _club_ biasanya kan? Oke, susah dulu ya. Bye." tutup Yunho memutuskan sambungan telepon tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sahabatnya yang di ujung sana.

Ia melipat rapi jaket yang sudah di cucikan Changmin itu dan mendekatkannya ke wajahnya. "Hmmmm, wangi sekali. Kau akan berdiam rapi di lemariku, dan jadi kenang-kenangan dari Changmin." ucapnya sambil akhirnya memasukkan jaket tersebut ke lemari bajunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esoknya terlihat pemandangan yang sekarang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Kim- _ahjumma_. Changmin datang ke kedainya dengan diboncengkan oleh Yunho, dan setelahnya berangkat ke sekolah dengan masih berboncengan depan sepeda butut milik Yunho.

"Hey," panggil Changmin.

"Hmm?"

"Akhir minggu nanti, mau pergi memancing bersamaku?" ajak Changmin.

"Huh? Apa?" tanya Yunho yang agak tidak yakin dengan indra pendengarannya.

"Besok sabtu, akhir minggu ini, kau mau pergi memancing bersamaku?" ulang Changmin.

"Aku sudah ada rencana pergi. Aku tak bisa." jawab Yunho mengingat janji temunya dengan Donghae dan Hyukjae.

Changmin terdiam sebentar sebelum menggumam, "Lupakan saja kalau begitu."

"Eh, eh, jangan dibatal begitu. Oke, _deal_. Kita memancing bersama akhir pekan nanti." sahut Yunho cepat. Ia tak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama Changmin. Apalagi _namja_ itu sendiri yang mengajaknya.

"Katamu tadi kau sudah ada janji?" tanya Changmin menahan senyum.

"Kau tadi salah dengar. Yang pasti akhir pekan kita harus memancing bersama. Kau sudah mengajakku, dan itu tidak bisa di tarik lagi."

" _Pabbo_. Aku tidak akan ingkar janji." sahut Changmin yang tak bisa lagi menahan senyumnya.

' _Janji dengan Donghae dan Hyukjae…gampanglah nanti.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

Haaaaiii~

Hari ini, 13 Februari 2018 Ela apdet yang Addicted ini~!

Yuhuuuuuuuu~ Yang kangen sama ff satu ini tunjuk jari di review ya~

:*


	8. Chapter 8

" _Kau tadi salah dengar. Yang pasti akhir pekan kita harus memancing bersama. Kau sudah mengajakku, dan itu tidak bisa di tarik lagi."_

" _Pabbo. Aku tidak akan ingkar janji." sahut Changmin yang tak bisa lagi menahan senyumnya._

' _Janji dengan Donghae dan Hyukjae…gampanglah nanti.'_

.

.

.

 _You want to stay far away from me? It's impossible_

 _You make Jung YunHo crazy for you, and now you want to escape?_

 **||Jung Yunho!||**

 _I don't care... If I can see you every single day, I'll pay any price for it.._

 _I already addicted to you, Shim Changmin_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author Ela_JungShim presents**

 **An Alternate Universe FAN-FICTION**

 **"Addicted"**

 **Pairing : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : 8 of ?**

 **Desclaimer : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK/TVXQ/ToHoShinKi**

 **Fanfction ini Ela adaptasi dari Drama Web Series dengan judul yang sama "Shangyin / Addicted(Heroin)" yang di angkat dari novel Cina yang berjudul sama. Tapi untuk YouQi-YangMeng couple, Ela buat jauh berbeda dari aslinya.**

 **Warn : TYPO's!**

 **This is HOMIN Fanfiction. Jadi pair utamanya adalah HOMIN. Bagi yang tidak suka, silahkan angkat kaki dari fanfic ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHOMINOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **Krik… krik…**

Yunho duduk diam di samping Changmin yang terlihat tenang namun serius menunggu ada ikan yang memakan umpan mereka.

 **Krik… krik…**

' _Aaaargh! Aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini!'_ batin Yunho yang akhirnya memilih untuk beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar tepian danau tempat mereka memancing.

Menatap Changmin yang sepertinya masih tenang dan damai saja menunggu ikan terpancing, Yunho mengambil batu kecil dan melemparkannya ke danau untuk menghabiskan waktu.

 **Splash!**

Satu alis Changmin mengernyit saat batu yang di lemparkan Yunho membuat ikan-ikan jadi tak mau mendekat.

 **Splash!**

Kali ini alis satunya ikut mengernyit, sambil bibirnya mengatup kesal.

 **Splash!**

Dan yang ketiga ini langsung membuat Changmin memukul kaki Yunho yang cukup dekat dengannya. " _Yah!_ Hentikan tindakan bodohmu itu!" marah Changmin.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, tiba-tiba marah dan memukulku." balas Yunho tak terima.

"Aku ini sedang memancing. Dan batu yang kau lemparkan itu membuat ikannya tidak ada yang mau mendekat!"

" _Aish,_ baiklah, baiklah. Cuma begitu saja marah." ucap Yunho mengalah.

Suasana kembali tenang, dan akhirnya Changmin bisa bernafas lega. Ia-pun kini bisa konsentrasi memancing.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Belum genap lima menit berlalu, Changmin di buat kembali kesal oleh bunyi ponsel Yunho yang nyaring itu.

"Donghae- _ah_ , maaf aku lupa mengabari, aku tak bisa datang karena Sica sakit."

"…"

"Apa? Sica saat ini bersamamu? _Uh,_ aku ada perlu, kumatikan dulu teleponnya." elak Yunho sambil mematikan sambungan telepon mereka.

Changmin hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Yunho itu. Sebenarnya, kalau memang _namja_ itu ada janji, ia tak apa-apa kok kalau harus menunda memancing ikan ini. Kan bisa lain kali juga.

Meski dalam hati, ia senang juga sih karena Yunho sampai membatalkan janji dengan temannya hanya karena _dirinya_ mengajak Yunho memancing.

Kembali ponsel Yunho berbunyi keras untuk menandakan ada seseorang yang menghubunginya.

"Huh? Hyukjae? Kau pasti sedang bersama Donghae kan? Kenapa kau menghubungiku juga sih?"

"… _."_

"Tidak, aku tak bisa kesana. Aku sedang sibuk memancing."

"… _.."_

" _Aish!_ Kubilang aku tidak bisa ikut kesana!" sentak Yunho dengan suara keras—yang sayangnya membuat kail pancing Changmin yang hampir bergerak-gerak karena ada ikan mendekati umpannya, tidak jadi termakan oleh ikan.

Kesal, Changmin memberesi alat pancingnya dan berjalan pindah ke tempat yang agak jauh dari Yunho. Ia memilih tempat yang lebih tenang dan lebih bisa membuatnya mendapatkan ikan. Tak mempedulikan Yunho yang masih berbicara dengan suara keras di ponselnya.

" _Aiiisshh!_ Aku sedang sibuk memancing. Jangan ganggu aku lagi. Kita bisa pergi bersama lain kali." putus Yunho menutup sambungan telepon dengan Hyukjae dan kali ini ia mematikan ponselnya. Tak ingin waktunya bersama Changmin jadi terganggu—"Loh, dimana _namja_ itu?" tanya Yunho saat berbalik dan melihat kalau tempat Changmin tadi sudah kosong. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, dan menemukan Changmin sudah berpindah spot memancing—dan mengejarnya.

"Changmin- _ah! Yah!_ Kenapa kau pindah?"

"Kau berisik." jawab Changmin singkat dan padat.

"Aku sudah mematikan ponselku kok. Tenang saja."

"Aku tidak pedu— _uwooohh!_ " seru Changmin kaget saat kail pancingnya bergerak-gerak kuat. Ia langsung melupakan kekesalannya pada Yunho dan fokus untuk mendapatkan ikan yang menggigit umpannya. Menggunakan kekuatan tangannya dan pijakan yang mantap, Changmin berusaha menaklukan perlawanan ikan yang ia rasa cukup besar. Soalnya terasa berat sekali saat ia menarik pancingnya.

"WHOAH! IKAN YANG BESAR!"

Seruan Yunho dengan volume yang amat sangat keras dan sangat tiba-tiba itu membuat Changmin tersentak kaget dan kehilangan konsentrasi. Dan ia juga jadi kehilangan ikannya yang sudah sangat nyaris ia dapatkan.

Kesal, sebal, jengkel dan rasa marah, semuanya bercampur aduk jadi satu dalam hati Changmin. "Sudah! Aku tidak mau memancing lagi!" serunya mengambek dengan nada kesal yang sangat kentara. Dan ia lalu mulai memberesi alat pancingnya.

"H-hey. Aku minta maaf, Changmin- _ah_ …" tahan Yunho sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Tidak. Ini memang salahku yang sudah dengan bodohnya mengajakmu memancing. Sekarang aku menyesal dan aku mau pulang."

Melihat Changmin yang sepertinya benar-benar kesal dan kecewa, Yunho memandang ke bagian danau tempat Changmin tadi memancing, dan berjalan masuk ke danau dengan nekatnya.

 **Splash! Splash! Splash!**

Changmin yang sudah mulai berjalan menjauh, membalikkan badannya penasaran. Alangkah kagetnya saat ia menemukan Yunho sudah berada masuk ke tepi danau hingga air menyentuh setengah paha-nya. _Namja_ itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke air dan mencari-cari sesuatu—yang baru Changmin sadari adalah ikannya tadi!

" _Yah!_ Jung Yunho, kembali! Air danaunya sangat dingin, _pabbo!_ Cepat kembali kesiniiiiii…!"

Namun _namja_ yang namanya di panggil itu tak mengacuhkan teriakan Changmin. Yang menjadi fokus pikirannya hanyalah mencari ikan yang tadi lepas dari kail pancing Changmin agar _namja_ itu tidak lagi ngambek dan marah padanya.

Ia tersenyum puas saat akhirnya satu tangannya berhasil menangkap ekor si ikan, dan satu tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk meraih sisa tubuh ikan itu, dan mengangkatnya ke udara.

"Changmin- _ah_ lihat! Ini ikanmu yang tadi kan? Aku berhasil menangkapnya!" seru _namja_ itu sambil tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

Changmin yang melihat semua tingkah Yunho itu hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas, dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan takjub. Takjub karena melihat tingkah dan kelakuan nekat dan tak wajar dari _namja_ bernama Jung Yunho itu.

Namun tak bisa di pungkiri, dalam waktu yang hanya sekejap mata itu, semua rasa kesal dan amarahnya pada Yunho menguap begitu saja. Tergantikan dengan sebuah senyum di wajah manisnya saat ia menghampiri Yunho.

"Dasar _bar-bar._ Primitif _._ Memancing itu menggunakan alat pancing, bukannya masuk ke air dan menangkapnya dengan tangan kosong."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan hari itu berakhir dengan penuh keberuntungan untuk Yunho.

Selesai memancing dan pulang ke rumah Changmin, ia numpang mandi di rumah Changmin sekalian— _karena bagian bawah tubuhnya basah dan kotor terkena lumpur danau_ —dan juga sekalian makan malam bersama keluarga Changmin, dengan lauk ikan hasil pancingan mereka hari itu.

Ia dan Dongsik- _ahjussi_ sudah dekat dan akrab semenjak ia mengantar pulang Changmin waktu mabuk dulu, dan juga karena setiap hari ia datang untuk berangkat dan pulang bersama Changmin. Di acara makan malam itu juga ia jadi bisa bertemu dengan Shim- _halmeoni_ , dan melihat kedekatan Kim- _ahjumma_ dengan keluarga Shim.

Lebih bahagianya lagi, karena hampir semua orang disana menerima keberadaan dirinya dengan sangat hangat.

Memang bukan tempat yang mewah yang menggunakan peralatan makan yang mahal, juga bukan makan makanan seharga puluhan ribu won, namun suasana makan malam yang Yunho rasakan di rumah Changmin benar-benar membuat malam itu menjadi _dinner_ terbaik yang pernah ia rasakan.

Semuanya berkumpul di meja makan yang tidak terlalu besar namun bisa mengakrabkan suasana, di tambah semua pembicaraan-pembicaraan ringan dan juga candaan penuh tawa yang terjadi saat makan. Dan semua orang disitu mengikutsertakan dirinya dalam percakapan dan candaan itu. Membuatnya merasa kalau ia benar-benar di terima dan di anggap seperti keluarga sendiri disana.

…tidak seperti di keluarganya sendiri yang sangat dingin dan amat kaku.

Sudahlah. Tidak perlu mengingat tentang keluarganya sendiri. Yang pasti, Yunho sangat senang hari itu. Ajakan Dongsik- _ahjussi_ untuk sering-sering makan malam bersama benar-benar ia masukkan dalam hati, dan akan ia usahakan terjadi sesering mungkin—dengan catatan jika tidak ada penolakan dan sabotase licik dari Changmin pastinya.

Intinya sih, hari ini hari yang sangat memuaskan bagi seorang Jung Yunho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.oOHoMinOo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu seperti biasa, nampaklah pemandangan yang sudah mulai familiar. Yunho berangkat sekolah bersama dengan Changmin, setelah sarapan di kedai milik Kim- _ahjumma_.

"Manisan buah, manisan buah! Manisan buah manis, sehat dan yang pasti enak! Manisan buah, manisan buah!"

Yunho yang mendengar teriakan penjual manisan buah itu membelokkan sepedanya kesana, dan turun dari sepeda—yang akhirnya juga memaksa Changmin turun dari boncengan Yunho.

" _Ahjussi_ , aku mau manisan buahnya satu."

"Mau yang rasa apa? Anggur, strawberry atau cherry? Semuanya dilapisi dengan karamel gula asli dan rasanya di jamin manis dan enak."

Mendengar pilihan buah strawberry, tanpa pikir panjang jelas Yunho langsung memilih buah kesukaannya itu. "Aku mau yang strawberry, _ahjussi_."

"Baiklah, harganya 20won. Ini." ucap penjual manisan buah itu sambil menyerahkan satu tusuk panjang buah-buah strawberry yang sudah di lapisi karamel manis itu.

Yunho memberikan uang kepada si _ahjussi_ , dan menyerahkan manisan buah itu pada Changmin.

Melihat tatapan penuh tanya Changmin padanya, Yunho menjelaskan, "Aku kan yang di depan. Kedua tanganku terpakai semua. Lagipula itu kubeli untukmu kok. Manisan strawberry itu kesukaanku. Jadi kau harus mencobanya."

Yunho sudah akan mulai menaiki sepedanya lagi saat Changmin mencegahnya. "Jarak ke sekolah sudah tidak terlalu jauh, dan bel masuk juga masih lama. Kita jalan kaki saja."

"Begitukah? Baiklah kalau itu maumu." ucap Yunho yang jadi berpindah menuntun sepedanya, sementara ia berjalan di samping Changmin.

"Bagaimana? Enak kan manisan buah strawberry itu?" tanya Yunho saat melihat Changmin menikmati manisan buah yang ia belikan itu.

"Hmmm.. enak kok. Ada sedikit rasa asam strawberry-nya, tapi jadi enak sekali karena tercampur sama manisnya karamel."

Yunho tersenyum senang melihat Changmin yang juga menyukai makanan yang ia sukai. Dan melihat pipi Changmin yang menggembung saat melahap satu butir strawberry utuh itu… benar-benar menggemaskan! Kalau saja kedua tangannya tidak ia gunakan untuk menuntun sepedanya, bisa di pastikan ia tidak akan sanggup menahan diri untuk tidak meraih pipi itu dan menggigitinya gemas.

"Kenapa melihatiku begitu? Kau mau juga?" tanya Changmin merasakan tatapan Yunho padanya.

"Tidak. Aku kan membelikannya khusus untukmu. Lagipula tanganku terpakai semua." tolak Yunho.

"Tapi ini manisan buah favoritmu kan? Ini aku bagi. Gigit saja." tawar Changmin sambil mengulurkan manisan buahnya ke arah Yunho.

Yunho yang tadinya seratus persen berniat membelikan manisan itu untuk Changmin, jadi tergiur juga kan. Manisan strawberry itu kesukaannya. Ditambah Changmin secara tidak langsung menyuapinya. Apalah daya Yunho untuk menolak semua itu.

Ia memajukan wajahnya mendekati manisan itu, membuka mulutnya, dan bersiap menggigit—untuk kemudian Changmin menjauhkan manisan itu darinya.

" _Yah!"_ seru Yunho kesal.

"Heheheeheheee… _mian_ , _mian_ … ini.."

Yunho menatap Changmin sambil menyipitkan mata. Melihat wajah serius Changmin, dan yakin kalau _namja_ itu tidak akan mengerjainya lagi, Yunho membuka mulutnya dan bersiap menggigit manisan strawberry itu—untuk lagi-lagi manisan itu dijauhkan darinya oleh Changmin.

" _Yah!_ Kau ini!" seru Yunho kesal—di iringi tawa geli Changmin yang berhasil mengerjai Yunho dua kali. Kesal, Yunho akhirnya meraih tangan Changmin yang memegang manisan buah itu dengan tangan kirinya—dan menggigit sebutir manisan strawberry-nya.

"Hmmm… enak…" gumam Yunho sambil menguyah buah strawberry yang sudah di jadikan manisan itu.

"Hey, kalau sudah, lepaskan tanganku." ucap Changmin yang berusaha menarik tangannya yang masih di pegangi Yunho.

"Tidak mau. Nanti kau mengerjaiku lagi dan tidak membagi manisan strawberry itu denganku."

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengerjaimu lagi. Aku janji deh. Lagian, aku kan juga mau makan manisannya."

"Aku tak percaya." Ucap Yunho yang menggerakkan tangannya dan membuat tangan Changmin yang memegang manisan itu berada di posisi yang tepat—dengan manisan buah yang berada di depan bibir Changmin. "Giliranmu."

"Begini juga bisa kan?" tanya Yunho melihat Changmin menggigit manisannya. Dan gantian menyuapkan manisan itu ke mulutnya.

Changmin akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Yunho memegangi tangannya selama mereka menghabiskan 20 butir manisan strawberry yang ada dalam satu tusuk panjang itu. Salahnya juga karena mengerjai Yunho tadi. Dua kali pula. Tapi puas juga bisa mengerjai dan menertawai Yunho pagi-pagi begini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika Changmin berpikir kalau ia menang karena sudah bisa mengerjai Yunho dua kali pagi itu, Yunho sendiri merasakan hal yang tak jauh beda. Cuma berbeda alasan saja dari Changmin. Alasan pertama Yunho juga merasa senang dalam hati adalah karena makanan yang ia sukai, juga di sukai oleh Changmin. Jadi mereka itu memiliki kecocokan. Yang kedua, dan paling membuatnya tersenyum puas adalah karena sepanjang menghabiskan manisan buah itu, ia dan Changmin saling menyuapi dengan mesra— _ini menurut pandangan Yunho_ —sekaligus ia bisa memegangi tangan Changmin dalam waktu lama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Panggilan kepada Shim Changmin dari kelas 27. Panggilan kepada Shim Changmin dari kelas 27 untuk menghadap kepada Kepala Sekolah."**_

Suara dari _speaker_ yang ada disetiap kelas itu membuat kegiatan belajar-mengajar yang terjadi di kelas 27 terhenti.

Yunho langsung menepuk pundak Changmin dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Kenapa kau di panggil?"

"Mana aku tahu." jawab Changmin yang sama-sama bingung sambil berdiri dan memberesi barang-barang serta tas-nya. Dengan _seonsaengnim_ yang menganggukkan kepala memberi ijin, Changmin berjalan keluar menuju ke ruangan kepala sekolah.

 **Tok Tok Tok!**

Changmin mengetuk pintu ruangan kepala sekolah, dan membuka pintu setelah ada jawaban dari dalam. Di ruangan itu ada Kepala Sekolah yang duduk di belakang mejanya, dengan satu orang asing berdiri di depannya.

" _Gyojang-seonsaengnim_ memanggil saya?"

"Iya, Shim Changmin. Ada seseorang pengusaha besar yang meminta secara khusus padaku untuk membebaskanmu selama sisa pelajaran hari ini agar bisa berbicara secara langsung padamu."

"Siapa?" tanya Changmin sambil menatap curiga orang asing yang ada di sana.

"Tuan Shim Changmin bisa mengikuti saya ke mobil, dan saya akan mengantarkan anda untuk bertemu dengan Tuan Besar."

Changmin menatap kepala sekolahnya dan melihatnya mengangguk. Membuat Changmin mau tak mau akhirnya mengikuti orang asing itu menuju mobil _Rolls Royce_ hitam klasik yang tak menutupi kemahalannya. Pria asing itu membukakan pintu untuknya, dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Siapa ' _Tuan Besar'_ -mu itu? Apa kepentingannya denganku?" tanyanya sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil mewah itu.

"Nanti anda bisa menanyakan itu kepada Tuan Besar secara langsung. Saya hanya di suruh menjemput dan membawa anda bertemu Tuan Besar."

Changmin menghela nafas dan hanya bisa duduk diam, membiarkan mobil itu membawanya membelah jalan…..yang berakhir membelok masuk melewati sebuah gerbang besar

' _Cerminan rumah seorang pengusaha besar.'_ batin Changmin mendapati ia di bawa melewati taman luas dan menuju rumah bertingkat, yang di penuhi dengan interior yang mewah.

"Tuan Besar menunggu anda di dalam." ucap _namja_ paruh baya yang membawanya itu sambil membuka pintu kayu yang penuh dengan ornamen rumit.

Changmin melangkah masuk, dan menemukan orang berbaju santai namun jelas kalau itu barang keluaran _brand_ ternama.

"Selamat datang Shin Changmin. Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Kangho. Suami dari Injung, yang merupakan _eomma_ -mu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

Update!

Selamat menikmati malam yang dingin karena hujan turun lebat, sambil membaca fanfic kemesraan HoMin~


End file.
